Life's Highway Alternate Stories
by NurfHurdur
Summary: Every AU arc from my fic Life's Highway!
1. The Crash

**AN: Welcome to my alternates of the different ar** **cs I have going in Life's Highway!**

 **I had to do this one first...**

* * *

Sally enjoyed sitting up in the pit box with Doc during races. On hot summer days it was a nice shaded place to take in the race, she didn't need to squint or make sure she was reapplying sunscreen every hour. She'd bring a small folding stool with her and sit to Doc's left. She could always tell how a race was going by listening to the one sided conversation as Doc spoke into the headset, most often, though, it was his body language. She wasn't always in the pit box, sometimes she would stay down with Mater or even some of the other driver's girlfriends or wives. She'd look up into the pit box, and if Doc was leaned back in the crew chief's chair, usually with one or both feet propped up against the safety bar, she knew it was smooth sailing. If he was standing, she knew Lightning either needed to make a move or was heading for trouble, and if he was holding onto one of the support bars, she knew to stay out of the way.

He'd been doing a lot of standing lately.

She sighed from where she sat on her #95 red and black stool and watched the placings change as the #2.0 IGNTR came around the turn, taking a huge amount of ground away from the rest of the field. She didn't need to look up to know that Doc had run a hand over his face in frustration and rolled his neck tiredly before sitting in the chair beside her.

Sometimes when he spoke, she'd forget he was speaking to Lightning and not her.

"Stop staring at his bumper and _get around him._ "

There was a pause, she could only imagine Lightning's comment.

"That's because he's found his line. You've been all over the place this entire race."

She sighed, watching the #95.

"There's nothing wrong with drafting."

She smirked, having heard that conversation before.

"Kiddo this is just the way it is now."

Sally looked up at Doc, the floodlights of the night race shining brightly behind them in the infield. He caught her expression from the corner of his eye and only shook his head subtly.

Removing the headset briefly he said, "Kid's gotta learn he's not the hottest thing out there anymore."

He continued to pass along his observations through the radio and Sally was encouraged to see the red #95 regaining some ground, slowly but surely. She leaned forward to see them better coming around the turn, knowing there weren't too many laps to go and was startled when Doc jumped up out of the crew chief's seat, holding onto the support beam with white knuckles. She looked up at him in confusion before looking back toward the track. He must have noticed something she couldn't even dream of picking up.

That's when #95 spun out in one of the worst accident's since The King's last race.

Sally had stood, hands over her mouth as the car slid across the pavement, finally coming to a stop. She looked toward Doc with wide eyes to see that he'd paled considerably, his jaw set as he turned to leave the pit box.

The scene was surreal, she climbed down from their platform carefully, after he had practically jumped from the fourth step up and hit the pavement at a jog to join an official that was already heading toward the scene.

He still wore the headset, and Sally watched with trepidation from where she stood with the others as he paused and relayed some message to the official and the ambulance flew by behind them. She couldn't read lips, but she desperately wished she could.

* * *

"Look, Jesse, I know you're his crew chief but you can't-" The official said as he jogged beside him, yelling over the siren.

"The hell I can't." He snapped, stopping and rounding on the man. "I am sick and tired of you people deciding what I can and can't do."

The official had shut up after that.

Doc moved the mic to the headset back toward his mouth, hoping the radio was still intact. "You hear me, Hot Rod?"

He was relieved to hear Lightning's voice, even for as frightened as he sounded.

"Doc?"

"We're coming, Kiddo, just hold tight."

He pulled the headset off and let it fall around his neck as they reached the inside wall. The car lay on it's side, debris and jagged pieces of metal lay scattered across the track and Doc was startled to see what appeared to be fuel puddled beneath what was left of the #95.

They had to get him out of there.

Hearing Lightning's voice again through the headset, he put a headphone to his ear.

"I can't move my arm."

Any number of horrible scenarios played out in Doc's mind as he was just barely able to see the kid through the spiderweb cracks of the windshield. He could really only get so close if medical crews were going to be able to do their job. He wasn't even supposed to be where he was.

Spinal cord injury was the first thing that came to mind, maybe a head injury but unlikely. He shoved the wave of panic aside and replied.

"Then stop trying, you could make it worse. Sit still- I said sit still!"

He could see the nylon webbing in the window being undone and Lightning's helmet peek out of the opening.

Well if he was able to get himself around that well, it couldn't be that serious.

But in '54 Doc had gotten himself completely out of his own car and had walked a full ten feet before collapsing in the sand.

"Why can't you ever listen?"

"Learned from the best..." Came the tired response over the radio.

Doc muttered through his teeth.

They'd brought Lightning over to the wall while the crew brought the gurney out. The official he'd snapped at spoke to him but he was too preoccupied with speaking to Lightning. He leaned over the half wall and was able to do somewhat of his own assessment as Lightning looked back up at him, albeit upside down. He was dazed and pale, his hair matted and damp against his forehead. Doc was relieved to see that it was only a dislocated shoulder.

" _Only_ dislocated? _Only_?" Lightning looked up at him in alarm.

"Could be a lot worse."

He was concerned, however, with how hard Lightning was breathing, and debated mentioning it to the crew preparing the gurney. If he mentioned shock, they'd be able to prevent it, but on the other hand it could cause Lightning to panic and expediate the possible onset.

And none of them seemed to be paying him any mind.

Typical.

He leaned over the wall and spoke as calmly as possible to the kid.

"Hot Rod. Hey, Kiddo..."

Lightning looked up at him in a daze.

"We're going to meet you at the hospital-"

"You're not coming with me?"

"I can't. We'll meet you there. Just do something for me."

"Ok?"

"You need to take deep breaths." He looked him over quickly from where he was. "Does your chest hurt?"

"A little, but not that bad..."

"Alright...whenever you feel like you're starting to breathe too fast, I need you to hold your breath a few seconds, then breathe in for five and out for seven. Got it?"

"In five out seven. Ok- why?"

"Just do it."

He could already see Lightning getting himself worked up again as the medical crew surrounded him and went to move him to the gurney. Doc felt his teeth clamp together painfully at the shout of pain as someone must have moved the kid's arm or done _something_ wrong. Before he completely jumped the concrete barrier, he turned back toward Pit Row. The last thing they needed was to make a scene that would surely throw Lightning into some form of cardiac arrest.

He stalked back toward their pit space, yanking the headset from around his neck and barking at the official that had been out to the crash scene with him. "What was the hospital name?"

"I gave the address to Miss Carrera-"

"Let's go, Sally."

She shouldered her bag and walked beside him, sending a glance back to the official.

The entire crew made the trip to the hospital in a mockery of the caravan they usually arrived to races in. Taking up the first five parking spaces near the emergency room entrance and filling up the waiting room quickly, The Radiator Springs crew settled in for a long night.

He found the most comfortable chair available and offered it to Sally, who thanked him quietly and collapsed into it, pulling Lighting's phone from her bag. Doc watched her for a brief moment as she started replying to texts and patted her shoulder before going in search of coffee.

It was disgusting, but it was caffeine and he'd been up since 5 AM.

This hospital really needed to figure out how to coordinate their amenities. He didn't want to be walking halfway across the facility a dozen times.

Sally had beaten him to telling Mater to stop pacing, he himself had to make a conscious effort not to pace back and forth through the waiting room. He passed other people waiting to hear of their family member's condition on his second trip for coffee. The halls were strangely quiet, his footsteps echoing eerily down the corridor and the waxed green tiles of the floor reflected every move he made in the harsh florescent lights.

Doc hated hospitals, he never really understood why he ended up with a medical degree.

Upon his return to the waiting room, Sally looked up at him questioningly from the phone in her hand.

"What's shock?"

"What?"

"The nurse..." She gestured down the hall in the direction the woman had left. "She said his blood pressure dropped in the ambulance on the way here? Lighting's friend said they may be treating him for shock, it might be why we've been waiting so long..."

His mind went blank for a moment, staring down at her.

He should have told them.

Internal bleeding? Hyperventilation? What was going on?

"Did she say anything else?"

"No." Sally shook her head. "What is it? What's shock?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "If his blood pressure dropped then they're most likely concerned over oxygen levels and just trying to get the heart rate back up."

He offered an encouraging grin, squeezing her shoulder. "He'll be fine, Sally."

"Where are you going?"

"Just a walk, need to stretch my legs." He pulled his phone from his pocket. "Call if there's any change."

She nodded, but considered him with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few."

"Ok..." She looked back at the phone in her hand, nodding once again.

As soon as he made it out the ER entrance doors, he let his back thud against the wall roughly as he reached into his shirt pocket for the old brass Zippo and the pack of cigarettes. He'd cut back _considerably_ , specifically on Lightning's request, but, well...

"Sir?"

He glanced up to see a nurse coming in on her shift, and the look he gave her killed any comment she'd been about to make. She clamped her mouth shut nervously and pointed at the No Smoking sign over his shoulder.

Staring at the place she'd been standing, he let the Zippo close with a click before looking up to see a gazebo on the border of the parking lot. A blue smoking area sign was zip tied to the railing.

Luckily it was empty. At this hour he would hope it was empty.

Doc set the paper cup of coffee down, slid onto the bench under the table and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He leaned back with a sigh and fished the Zippo out of his pocket again, staring through the darkness back toward the ER doors. The phone he'd thrown on the picnic table lit up before it began ringing and he jumped violently, nearly knocking the cup of coffee over. He held the phone up to see who was calling and sighed before tapping the green answer button.

"Nearly lost my coffee thanks to you."

"I'm sure there's plenty where you are."

"You saw?"

"Why else would I be calling?"

"I dunno, to see what your brother's doing at 12:30 AM?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line, Smokey must have been multitasking. "It's all over the news, mostly speculation. I figured going to the source would save time."

 _And to check on you_ , was the underlying statement.

"They haven't told us much."

"Sounds familiar."

Doc grimaced at the now cold coffee, tossing it over the railing of the gazebo before returning the cup to the table and using it as an ashtray.

"Kid's gunna be the death of me."

"That sounds familiar too."

There were long stretches of silence between the two, unresolved hurts spanning the gap that couldn't and shouldn't be dealt with over the phone. Some things had to be dealt with face to face. Doc was just comforted in the fact that back in Thomasville, his brother was also sitting on the phone, most likely flipping through the news stations or maybe even just staring at a black screen. Whatever he was doing, he was at least present.

"Hey, I-" His phone chimed and he pulled it away from his ear to look at the screen. It was 2:30? How long had he been sitting out there?

He blinked, eyes adjusting to the lit screen.

Hot Rod  
1 Unread Message

Hot Rod (2:28 AM)  
Where are you?

He stood, crushing the cup in his hand and gathering his things. "Sorry, Henry, I gotta go. They're letting us back."

"Go. Let me know when you can."

He hung up the phone as he entered the building again.


	2. The Crash 2

**AN: First of all, thank you all** ** _SO_** **much for the fantastic reviews, not only on this but on Life's Highway original as well. To know that so many of you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing them is awesome and I'm so glad people enjoy my ideas and take on the Cars universe!**

* * *

The lights of the waiting room were blinding as he returned to the building. Doc regarded Mater a moment as his eyes adjusted and he realized Sally's seat was vacant, there was no need to voice his obvious question.

Mater only pointed toward the large door, more shaken than any of them had realized. "I didn' hear the room number..."

Doc turned to the nurse's station and leaned against the counter with poorly veiled impatience, tapping the formica with a finger and smiling thinly when they finally answered his question.

He passed a family waiting for a patient to be discharged and ignored the look of recognition on some of their faces as he rounded the corner. He looked up and down either end of the adjoining hallway with lowered brows in search of the correct wing. He would have thought the familiarity of the sterile atmosphere would put him more at ease, but it only made him more edgy as he read over the numbers. Finally coming to the room, he could see the kid through the partial window as he knocked on the door frame. Both Lightning and Sally looked up in unison.

"Where were you?" Lightning asked, exhausted but more at ease than when he'd last seen him.

"Outside-..." Doc's explanation trailed off as he entered the room and looked him over. They'd set his arm, and had already fit him with a stabilizer, but not much else had been done. He looked up toward the monitor where Lightning's vitals were being recorded, taking note of the numbers before looking back at him. "When's the last time someone was in?"

"Umm...twenty minutes ago maybe?"

"I haven't seen anyone yet." Sally offered.

"What'd they do?" Doc moved to the side of the hospital bed, regarding the incredible bruise on the inside of Lightning's arm. It was a rhetorical question, he was fairly sure he already knew the answer.

"They blew out the IV because they tried to take my blood pressure in the same arm..."

Of course they did.

With a quick glance toward the door, he sidestepped around the monitor Lightning had seen the nurses working at, reading over the screen.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting answers."

"Doc!" Lightning hissed. "I don't think you can'-"

"This will all end up faxed to my office anyway, I'll see it regardless."

"You can't just look through their stuff."

Doc glanced at him while pulling the complimentary notepad and pen off the end table before looking back at the screen. "Did they do the MRI on your knee yet?"

"No, just X-rays."

"There's nothing on the X-ray."

"Doc!"

"Your chest is clear..."

"This can't be legal. Sally-"

She only shrugged, she wasn't getting involved with that.

"Will you relax." Doc huffed, walking back to write down the last 5 recordings the machine had taken of blood pressure, oxygen level and heart rate readings. "You act like I don't know what I'm looking at."

Sally turned in her chair to see the monitor above Lightning's head. "What does that all mean?"

Doc looked over what he'd written on the notepad before glancing back up at the screen and explaining what each number and line graph meant. The top number in green was the heart rate and fairly straight forward, the middle number in white was how fast he was breathing and the bottom in blue was blood pressure.

He narrowed his eyes and looked over the first few recorded readings from when Lightning had first been admitted. "Why was your oxygen so low?"

"I tried breathing like you'd told me to, but when they blew out my IV-...and with all the commotion I guess I nearly passed out."

Lightning took a deep breath and adjusted the oxygen tube under his nose, frowning at the look on Doc's face. "They said I'm going to need surgery on my knee."

"For?" They hadn't made a note on that yet.

"They think I've torn the ACL?"

"The MRI will determine that."

"They moved my knee around and said it's loose."

Doc regarded him in silence for a moment, wondering what pain killer they had him on. The kid was incredibly chatty for someone who had just wrecked a vehicle at 200mph. With a look toward Sally, he could tell she was thinking along the same lines. He sighed and looked about the small hospital room.

"What're you looking for?" Sally asked softly.

"A pen light- small flashlight-"

"I have one on my key chain." She fished around in her bag and pulled out her car keys, holding the tiny light up to Doc.

He thanked her and tested it once before turning his attention back to Lightning. "Look at me for a second, Kiddo."

Doc held the light in front of each of Lightning's eyes before turning it away, watching each of them dilate and retract accordingly. "Now put your hand out." He held his own out as an example. Passing the key chain back to Sally, he sighed again.

He wasn't usually relieved to see a tremor in someone's hands but it was comforting to know they didn't have Lightning _completely_ maxed out on pain killers.

Sally was the first to start yawning, she shifted in her chair and looked up at the clock. "How long will they keep him?"

"Repairing the ACL is an outpatient surgery, but the time of the surgery will be determined by when they do the MRI." Doc replied as he looked up toward the clock as well. He'd been up nearly 24 hours. Lightning had fallen abruptly silent, mentally and physically hitting a brick wall.

"I think..." Sally started. "I'm going to go back to the hotel and get a quick nap, I'll be back for your surgery. You should get some sleep too."

Lightning nodded. "I'm gunna try, they wanted me to eat something too, but then don't I have to wait a certain amount of time before I can go to surgery?" He looked to Doc questioningly.

"At least a few hours...depending what you eat. They may just keep you on the IV."

Sally stepped forward, careful of his immobilized arm and kissed his cheek. She murmured something and Lightning smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ok..."

 _He was taking this exceedingly well..._

"I'm gunna call a cab." She mentioned as she paused beside Doc. "Do you-?"

He shook his head before looking toward her, there was no way he was leaving the Hornet there. "I can manage."

"Oh...ok..." She hesitated and turned back to return to Lightning's bedside, kissing his cheek again. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"I'll be here." He smirked.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She finally turned away reluctantly. "Night, Doc..."

"Goodnight, Sally."

The room was silent once she'd left, Doc could see fatigue setting in quickly and knew sleep was best right now anyway. He returned the pen to the end table and paused when Lightning spoke.

"I'm glad you're here."

Doc regarded him silently for a moment. "Where else would I be?"

Lightning only shrugged his good arm, looking much younger as he adjusted the oxygen tube again. "I'm just glad you are."

At a loss for words, Doc stepped forward and fixed the problem in the tube Lightning was dealing with.

"What was it like in '54?"

"Nothing like this."

Lighting only looked at him expectantly.

"I wasn't conscious."

"Oh-"

"The cars weren't nearly as safe and medicine wasn't where it is now, obviously." He was thankful for that, seeing Lighting awake was enough for now.

"What'd you-"

"Don't worry about me. That was a long time ago."

"Yeah, but-"

"Just worry about you right now." He dodged, not in the least bit interested in dredging up the past.

Lightning finally relented, looking back down at the IV in his hand. After a moment he finally muttered. "Will I be able to go back out there?"

Doc blinked, taking a moment to catch up to his train of thought. "Out where, the track?"

"Yeah."

He reached out and ran a finger over the shoulder joint of Lightning's good arm. "Once these ligaments tighten back up it'll be good as new. It might be more prone to accidents in the future but if you're careful you'll be fine."

"And my leg?"

"Football players have more intrusive surgeries."

Lightning finally looked up at him again, and even through the exhaustion, Doc could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Thanks."

He hummed lowly in response, stepping away from the bed. "You should get some sleep."

"You too."

"Oh I plan to."

"I don't know when my surgery is scheduled for..."

"Don't worry about that, I'll be here." Doc replied with a glance back at the monitor, looking back toward Lightning he wasn't surprised to find the kid already asleep.

He huffed, one side of his mouth rising in a fond smile before he turned to leave the room. Before he knew it he had backtracked through the hallways and through the waiting room, which was now empty. He figured everyone must have left with Sally. Doc ran a hand over the back of his neck, feeling a tension headache setting in as he crossed the parking lot and stopped beside the Hornet. He caught the flutter of a piece of paper on the windshield and his brows lowered. They didn't really have the nerve to give him a ticket did they? Stepping around to the front of the car he paused, tucked under the windshield wipers and in any space on the front of the car that could hold down paper, were get well cards, notes, and even a few flowers. One photo stood out in particular and he removed it from where it was tucked against the windshield.

It was a photo of Lightning with a few kids on Pit Row, he couldn't remember which race it was or even what year it might have been taken. Turning it over he checked the back.

 _Prayers and well wishes for a speedy recovery to our favorite racer. XOXO_

Doc looked back toward the hospital, his jaw set as he tapped the photo against the door of the Hornet. Opening the door, he slid into the driver's seat and set the photo on the dashboard.

He didn't have the energy to get back out and remove all the notes he could see from where he sat in the car, and he wasn't about to drive and lose all of them.

Within five minutes he was asleep in the reclined driver's seat of The Hudson Hornet.


	3. Thomasville

**AN: I enjoyed writing** ** _The Crash 2_** **but these next few are what I was** ** _really_** **looking forward to writing! :D**

 **This is a continuation of _The Crash_ arc.**

* * *

"I want to go to Thomasville."

Doc nearly snapped the small hex key in his hand as he worked on adjusting the sides of Lightning's leg brace. He'd been healing at an incredibly fast rate and was well into his physical therapy only three months after his surgery. While the brace was still a monstrous contraption, and no little ace bandage, Lightning was nearly back to full range of motion and Doc had cleared him to walk small distances without the crutches. There was a lock on the side of the knee joint of the brace that only allowed the leg so much movement and Lightning was in the final stretch.

"Pardon?"

Lightning watched him with a raised brow from where he sat on the examination bed. "I said I want to go to Thomasville...and don't break my brace, that was expensive."

"You didn't pay a dime for this, kid. The insurance company sent it." He replied.

Lightning shrugged and continued. "Anyway, yeah, it's still the off season and we don't even know if I'll be ready for this spring. I've got some time."

"That's not just a few hours drive you realize."

"We'll fly."

" _That'll_ be a sight..." He could just picture the kid now, hobbling his way back the aisle on a flight and getting stuck in every terminal's metal detector with his brace and crutches.

"I'm serious..."

Doc looked back up at him from the stool and gestured in defeat, setting the hex key on the table and passing the brace back to him.

"I guess I'll make some calls..."

"I already did." Lightning commented as he undid the velcro straps and replaced the brace around his knee, hopping off the table.

" _Don't ever_ let me see you do that again while that brace is still on."

He at least had the decency to look guilty as he grabbed the phone from his pocket. "I got Smokey's number from his garage, it's on Facebook. I already talked to him."

Doc followed him out of the room and spoke through his teeth as the door clicked shut behind them.

" _Perfect_."

* * *

Sally sat cross legged in the chair as she watched Lightning going over the clothes he'd laid out on the bed for the tenth time. She found it adorable the way he'd talk to himself under his breath and rub the back of his neck with a hand as he went through his mental checklist. He did this before races too.

"Maybe you should start writing down these lists instead of expecting to remember them." She grinned.

"Huh?" He looked up at her, hand poised over his head. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I've got everything."

She looked around the room, pointing to different items. "Your sunglasses are on the TV, your meds are on the nightstand, and your tickets-" She held up two round trip American Airline tickets in her hand. "Are right here..."

Lightning grinned sheepishly. "That's what I have you for..."

"Why are you so nervous?" She asked as she began gathering things she knew he'd forgotten, she didn't want him to walk any more than he needed to.

"Why _shouldn't_ I be, Sal..." He said incredulously. "I mean, this is Doc's home track right? These are all the people who knew him when he wasn't _my crew chief_."

"Yeah...well...maybe he's nervous too."

"Doc?" Lightning raised a brow. "Doc doesn't get nervous."

"You do know he's not made of iron, right."

"Right." He pivoted on his good leg and reached for his luggage to start packing. He unzipped the compartment and started organizing his clothes. Glancing up at Sally as he folded a shirt, he paused. "What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I'm just going to miss you."

The original plan had been that Sally would go, but looking over the reservations for both The Cozy Cone and The Wheel Well, she'd opted to stay behind. Just because the Piston season was over for the year, didn't mean that tourism was slowing down.

She had the feeling that this trip was more _testing the waters_ as opposed to anything else. Contrary to what Lightning sometimes thought, she had become pretty well versed in at least what moderate Piston Cup fans would know. That didn't mean she knew the exact date that The King had made his debut onto the track but she knew more than enough to put two and two together. There would be some heavy conversations in Thomasville within the next week, and if it went downhill, she didn't want to see the fallout.

She was content to stay home.

She'd have the broom and dustpan ready to pick up the pieces if she needed to.

She threw his pain medications in the toiletry bag and tossed it beside his clothes. Unfolding the frames of his sunglasses, she reached across the bed and slid them onto his face as he stared into the carry on.

"Text me, skype, call, _send a postcard_."

"I'll call you every night."

"It's going to be a long week..."

He raised the sunglasses and propped them on top of his head. "It'll be over before you know it."

* * *

It was the first time in all his years in Radiator Springs that Doc had ever ridden in Fillmore's van, and the only reason for that was because everyone had wanted to see them off at the airport. He'd commented to Sheriff as they all piled into the Volks Wagon. "I don't want anyone even going near that garage."

"But think of the insurance claim."

He'd received a withering look for that.

The crew lingered at the gate as long as possible and were lined up in front of the window as the flight boarded. Doc waited patiently as Lightning found his seat and waved out the window in the general direction of their eclectic family. He practically had his nose to the glass as the plane made the turn toward the runway.

"You think Crophopper could fly one of these?"

"I'm sure it's all relative, but there's probably different classes of license. I don't have the same license Mac does..." Doc replied as the lights in the cabin dimmed. One nice thing about a late flight was they'd be able to sleep through the trip.

"I should ask him."

Lightning seemed to be the only passenger who didn't have sleep in mind. One or two people had turned their reading lights on but for the most part the cabin had fallen abruptly silent. He'd spared no expense for this trip, First Class was roomier than Doc ever remembered and the seats much more comfortable. He had his eyes closed a full thirty seconds before Lightning spoke.

"How old were you when you started racing Piston?"

Well...so much for sleep.

Lightning had taken an intense interest in everything involving the career of The Fabulous Hudson Hornet since his own accident. Not that he hadn't before, but whereas before he would just hope for an anecdote or comment concerning the origins of Piston racing, he now took it upon himself to outright ask.

This was exactly why Doc spent so many years keeping people at arms length. He also knew this week would be nothing but answering uncomfortable questions. With a sigh, he opened his eyes and leaned his head against his hand, slouched in the chair. "Nineteen."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Lightning questioned him about anything he could think of, messing with the window shade as he listened intently to anything his crew chief had to say.

Finally Doc had to put a stop to what felt like an interrogation. "Look, Hot Rod. You might be able to sleep in the car tomorrow, but I'm the one stuck driving..."

Lightning glanced at his phone, wincing. "Sorry."

He smirked, getting comfortable in the reclined seat and closing his eyes.

Five minutes later. "Doc?"

"What is it."

"How did you get to races, did you drive the Hornet or-"

"At first, then we had enough money to buy a trailer."

"Oh."

They both fell silent, Doc nearly asleep when he heard the kid trying to get his attention again.

"For the love of- what?"

"Nevermind, that one's not important. It can wait."

"..."

"Doc?"

"The next four words out of your mouth better be _we're going to crash,_ or I will cuff your ears."

Lightning tried to hold back a laugh, gaining the attention of passengers behind them. "What does that even mean."

He uncrossed his arms and moved to sit up. "You wanna find out?"

Lightning shook his head no, but Doc didn't miss the grin and bright eyes. The kid knew he was goading him. He'd barely opened his mouth when Doc cut him off.

" _Go to sleep._ "

The next morning Lightning was dragging horribly. It didn't help that as soon as they'd entered the terminal, everyone and his brother had wanted a photo. Luckily they were really under no time constraints, unlike during race weekends, and could travel at their leisure.

An extremely strong cup of...something...it might have been coffee, Doc couldn't tell, and Lightning was as excited as he was the day of a race. He nearly bounced on his toes at the car rental counter, only stopping when Doc looked toward his knee meaningfully.

"Could you have requested a larger vehicle?" Doc asked from the driver's seat as Lightning adjusted his own.

"What? I'm not going on vacation to drive around in a Ford Taurus."

"But a Caddy? Really?"

"It's a nice car!"

"Of course it is." But there were only two of them, why did they need an Escalade?

"I need room for my leg." Lightning argued, gesturing to the leg room in front of him.

Doc pushed open the cover of the sunroof as they came to the stop sign at the end of the parking lot. "Here, now maybe there's room for your head too."

"Wow. I see how it is."

They settled in for the few hour drive, Lightning constantly asking if Doc wanted him to program the GPS. He popped the cap off the Starbucks mocha coffee he'd gotten back at the gas station they'd stopped at to top off the gas tank. Out of the corner of his eye could see Doc constantly reaching for a gear shift. Lightning smirked when he finally complained aloud.

"Why did you have to get an automatic."

"Thought you could use a break."

"I've gone for the clutch a dozen times already."

Lightning leaned forward and turned the in-dash GPS on. "Should I call ahead when we're getting close?"

"...You could..."

"Well, I just didn't know if we were going straight there or to check in at the hotel first."

"That's up to you." Doc replied, checking his mirror and glancing over his shoulder as they merged from the off ramp.

"The GPS says that we shouldn't have gotten off at the exit back there..."

Doc only turned his head to look at the kid, but Lightning couldn't see his eyes behind the aviators. "I think I know my home state."

"Ok." Lightning shrugged.

"Besides." He continued, and Lightning couldn't help but notice, and grin, at how Doc couldn't stand people passing them in the passing lane. "That highway's been under construction as long as I can remember."

* * *

 **AN2: I have a manual transmission car and always have the worst time adjusting back to an automatic! I've accidentally put my mom's car in Park before, thinking I was starting out in first. And I ALWAYS go for the clutch at stop signs and lights before I remember there's only two pedals in an automatic!**


	4. Thomasville 2

Lightning finally reached forward and turned the GPS off. He could only take so many comments of ' _redirecting_ ' from the voice he'd dubbed as Lola.

"She doesn't like your driving." He commented as they waited at a stop light.

"She can get over it."

Lightning smirked, biting his lip to keep from laughing as he looked out the window. Sitting up straighter, he took in their surroundings.

"Are we there?"

"This is it."

It was the exact image of an old southern town, mom-and-pop shops lined the streets, enormous hanging baskets hung from the cast iron street lights, Lightning had never seen a _real_ barber shop before but there stood the red, white, and blue barber poles in the storefront. The courthouse stood across from the bank and a library took up nearly the entire block at the end of the street.

He'd decided he wanted to meet Smokey before they checked in at the hotel, to which Doc had silently relented. Lightning watched from the passenger seat with interest as he tightened his knee brace again, and once through the proper town, wasn't that surprised to see that the country roads had never even seen gravel.

Excitement and a little bit of apprehension began to bubble up within his chest as a large white farm house came into view, they were a long way from home, and he hoped this trip wasn't going to get cut short.

The Escalade pulled up just below the steps to the front porch.

"You're just going to park in the road?"

Doc put the car in park and undid the seat belt. "No one drives back this way, Kiddo."

Lightning wanted to argue that it may have changed in the last few decades but feared for his health if he did so.

Looking up toward the house as he opened the car door, Lightning swayed between a genuine smile and his press smile as who he could only figure was Smokey came out to the porch to meet them.

"We don't see those new cars 'round here much."

Lightning hesitated, looking back at the Cadillac and Doc's straight face as he finally joined him at the bottom of the steps.

"Uh-"

"If you were going for inconspicuous, that ain't it."

Lightning looked toward his crew chief for help, but Doc only watched him in silence. His jaw was set though, and not in the way he tended to be when upset, Lightning could tell he was holding back a smirk.

"I like to make my presence known." He finally answered, realizing his sarcasm wouldn't offend.

"How's the leg?" Smokey redirected with a glance down at the brace.

"Great." Lightning grinned. "Doc says I should be able to go without the brace within a month."

Smokey's expression shifted ever so subtly, the name _Doc_ taking a moment to register. He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

With a raised brow he finally addressed his brother. "How was the flight?"

"Loud."

"That's my fault..." Lightning grinned confidently, and Smokey forced back the memory of another certain hot shot driver who enjoyed tormenting his crew chief.

He turned back toward the house, bringing up the conversation he'd had with Lightning before they'd even agreed to make the trip to Thomasville. Knowing that a good portion of the trip was based on Lightning's curiosity of the beginning of the sport, and more importantly, himself and Jesse, he'd taken the liberty to dig out all his old photo albums and shoe boxes of newspaper clippings. The kid would have more material than he knew what to do with.

Smokey trailed off, realizing he was standing at the door alone. He looked toward Doc questioningly who stood at the top of the steps.

"Just waiting on Gimpy, here."

"Hey..." Lightning's voice came from halfway up the steps.

Smokey joined his brother and they watched as Lightning made slow progress, unable to fully bend his left knee to make a step.

"It's some kind of rite of passage, kid." He commented. "Only the best drivers end up injured."

"Haha ha...ha..."

* * *

He gave Lightning a brief tour of the house, and when the kid had looked questioningly at Doc he'd motioned for him to go on.

"I grew up here, why would I need a tour."

"Oh...right..."

They'd left the upstairs alone, though, no one had the patience for him to travel up and down thirteen stairs.

Smokey thought it might as well have been Christmas when they wandered to the back porch and he pointed out the old table stacked with his photo albums. All he knew of Lightning McQueen was what he'd seen on television and what Jesse had shared in letters. He knew the kid was incredible on the track and that he'd toned down that obnoxious ego he'd had his first season of racing. What he wasn't expecting was the innocent charm, sincere interest, and utterly _likable_ personality he was already seeing within their first hour of meeting. Lightning parked himself in a chair tucked in the corner, behind the table where he could lean against the railing. Setting the soda he'd brought with him to the side, he grabbed the closest album and started flipping through.

For the next few hours, Smokey and Doc traded off answering any question Lightning would pose, which every picture seemed to add to his queue. Smokey had finally opted to sit beside the kid while Doc leaned against the porch rail.

Lightning regarded a photo with lowered brows, asking sarcastically, "Were you always so happy after a race?"

The photo was candid, Smokey's arm a blur as he must have been removing his hat and Doc looking past the camera, arms crossed, both of them looking miserable.

"What's it say on the back?" Smokey asked.

Lightning fished the black and white photo from the cellophane page and flipped it over. "It just says '52'..."

"That was a rough summer." Doc commented.

Smokey hummed in agreement. "Wasn't the race that made us miserable, just the heat."

When Lightning seemed to become engrossed once more, Smokey stood and pushed his chair back in with his foot.

"If it's alright with you, kid, I'm gunna steal your crew chief for a bit. Want to show him what's changed here at the homestead."

"Huh-...oh, sure." Lightning glanced up at them briefly.

He'd glanced back down at the photo album but as the two left the porch he watched them walking an old beaten path to the barn. Smokey was _maybe_ an inch taller than Doc if he was lucky, but there was no denying their relation. Lightning also wasn't naive enough to think they were just looking over renovations either.

Doc knew that wasn't the purpose of their walk at all. The only change evident was the fact that it appeared that the old barn-turned-garage looked like it had been whitewashed sometime in the last five years, and maybe the fact that there were different flowers in the flower beds.

As they rounded the back of the barn he took a deep breath. "Henry, I-"

"No." Smokey turned to face him. "No, you're going to keep your mouth shut because I am only going to say this once. You've been silent for decades, you can handle another ten minutes."

He steeled himself, looking his younger brother over. His back to the barn wall, arms crossed and defenses up. Smokey knew better than anyone that Jesse could block an opening, on and off the track. Even the stupid sunglasses protected him. As the afternoon sun bore down on them, the last however many years seemed to fade like the shadows and he was facing a twenty-two year old kid with an ego the size of Georgia.

"After a day, I was concerned. A week, we filed a police report. A few months and I was afraid to look at the paper for fear that there'd be some article saying your car had been found with no trace of you. I moved back into this house because there was no one here to take care of it. I got tired of everyone asking if I'd heard from you, what had happened and did I know when you'd be back. Then no one ever mentioned you at all! You became some kind of ghost story to scare the kids and it was some kind of test of courage to say your name around me."

He never once raised the volume of his voice, only speaking in a sharper tone.

"I know how much racing meant to you, but it meant just as much to me. Just because I wasn't driving didn't mean I didn't love arriving early to the track. Just because it wasn't my name on those trophies didn't mean I wasn't proud of them. I was invested just as much as you were and it hurt just as much to see you come so far after the wreck to find out they had ousted you. You weren't the only one they gave the boot."

He took a deep breath, nearly shaking, and could tell Jesse was uncomfortable.

"I had come to terms with your death years ago, and then suddenly you're national news? Watching that kid was hard enough as it is and then you come out of hiding, do you have any idea how that felt?"

Smokey knew he wasn't about to answer.

"I always knew you were a smart kid, and apparently you've proven me right with your degrees and whatever else it is you have, which I shouldn't have had to learn about in a magazine by the way, but you can also be the most selfish person I've ever known."

He could tell that one stung. Doc took half a step back as if it were a physical front, he remained silent, though.

Smokey sighed, taking his hat off and wiping his brow with his forearm before returning it. Having said what he needed to, Doc knew he wouldn't bring it up again. The ball was in his court now, and Smokey's mood turned on a dime.

"Now. How long you two staying?"

"Week. We need to get checked in."

Smokey nodded, already starting back toward the house. "Coming back out this evening?"

"Maybe." Maybe once he'd recovered.

He already knew the answer, there was no way the kid was going to want to sit in the hotel all night. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Lightning looked up in surprise at the wildflowers that were put on the table beside him, then glanced to the side as Smokey walked into the house.

"Umm...thank you?"

Doc huffed in response, and Lightning could tell he was in no laughing mood. "They're not for you."

Lightning struggled to get up, a little concerned by Doc's stiff movements, arrow straight back, and set jaw.

"Where're we going?"

Doc had taken the flowers and was already down the back porch steps.

"To pay our respects."

He'd walked around the house and waited for Lightning in the rental. After fifty years, he already needed an hour or so away from his brother.

Lightning closed the door, getting situated and his seat belt secure even as Doc was pulling away from the house.

"Are-...is everything ok?"

"Fine."

"Sure doesn't seem like it..."

He was half afraid they were turning right back around for the airport and sat in uncomfortable silence, maybe this had been a bad idea.

Coming back into Thomasville, though, he realized they weren't taking the right roads to get to the highway. He'd grabbed the wildflowers, afraid they were going to fall off the dash and counted the petals of a daisy to keep himself occupied in the oppressive silence. He felt the car come to a stop and looked up to find they'd stopped near a small cemetery. Looking in all directions, he realized there were no buildings nearby other than a little white Baptist church.

Thomasville was incredibly small, one turn off main street and you were back in the middle of nowhere.

He stared out the windshield. "What...are we doing?"

"What did I say we were doing?"

Lightning held the flowers out, still confused as Doc took them and closed the driver's side door.

He followed hesitantly, feeling like he wasn't supposed to be there, or that he should've stayed in the car. Looking around Doc's shoulder he read over the headstone.

Ruth Hudson.

"Who was she?"

"My sister."

Lightning blinked, they'd been there less than eight hours and he was overwhelmed with information. This wasn't exactly what he'd been anticipating.

"Is she the one in most of the pictures?"

"Most likely."

Lightning watched him in silence, afraid to speak out of turn while Doc brushed dried leaves away from the marker and set the flowers down.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Just the two." He paused and grinned faintly. "She was the smartest out of the three of us. Wouldn't be such a mess if she were here."

Lightning had noticed the stone was worn, it had been there a while. "When...?"

" '53..."

He wasn't sure how to react to that, he'd never lost anyone. He'd only ever had his mother, had never met his father so it wasn't the same thing. Until coming to Radiator Springs, Lightning had never had to fear that kind of personal loss.

"You were close?"

"Very."

"Is Smokey the oldest?"

Doc only hummed in affirmation. "I'm the youngest, well-" He shrugged. "By a few minutes, but she never let me live it down."

"Wait, you-"

"We were twins." He straightened from where he'd knelt and smirked at the kid.

* * *

They'd only stayed a few moments before going back into town. Lightning was surprised that such a small place could have such a large hotel. Then again, Radiator Springs had The Wheel Well. The turn of the century decor made him feel like he was back in the 1800's.

He'd made reservations for a suite, and while he'd been picturing the kind found in Miami during their entire trip, he much preferred this style. It was quaint, comfortable and he didn't feel like he could possibly break something just by looking at it.

"I'm gunna call Sal." He commented as he left the main sitting area for the room he'd chosen.

Doc didn't reply, once Lightning had left the room he'd sunk into the chair near the window and stared vacantly at one of the street lights below them, Smokey's frustrated tone fresh in his mind. He'd had his reasons, and he'd been ready to fire back his own rebuttal but his brother's reserved anger had kept him quiet. _You don't understand_ was a cop-out, and he wasn't going to use it.

He should have written before, or called, _visited,_ but he hadn't. Smokey was right, he'd been hiding.

Doc pinched the bridge of his nose, sinking lower into the chair as he remembered a similar conversation.

 _You've been here how long and your friends don't even know who you are? Who's caring about only himself?_

* * *

 **AN: Well...that escalated quickly**


	5. Thomasville 3

Lightning was suddenly standing in front of him with the phone to his ear.

"Sally says hi."

Doc huffed, looking away from the window. "Hello, Sally."

Lightning followed after him as he'd gotten up from the chair to make coffee at the kitchenette.

"She wants to know if she's going to need to brush up on Georgia's state laws in case we need a lawyer."

"I don't think that'll be necessary."

Lightning was pleased to see him smile, though.

Doc listened to Lightning's side of the conversation as he explained their trip so far. He told Sally that she'd be enamored with Thomasville, that it was so different from Radiator Springs but still held that small town American charm. He mentioned that he hadn't been able to see much yet but would be leaving again once situated at the hotel.

"No, I think the track will have to wait till tomorrow." He looked toward Doc questioningly.

Doc only raised a brow and gestured in a _whatever you want to do_ manner.

"Yeah-...ok." Lightning grinned at whatever Sally had said. "I'll call you again when we get back tonight...love you too. Bye."

He looked expectantly at Doc. "We goin' back?"

Doc snapped the lid onto the travel mug he'd brought and reached for the keys on the counter in answer, as they left the hotel suite he commented facetiously. "You have your lawyer on speed dial?"

"Yeah, just in case I end up in hot water."

"Smart kid."

* * *

While Lightning would have been content to sit in Smokey's kitchen and flip through photos all evening, he had a different plan in mind.

"Meetin' up with some folks who'd love to meet you."

He gave Doc a hearty thump on the back with his hand as he passed. "You too!"

Doc had wanted to push this particular instance back as far as possible, like right before they'd be boarding the plane again. That had been wishful thinking, he knew, and once faced with the inevitable, he realized it would be better to get the worst out of the way all at once at the beginning of their trip, as opposed to drawing it out painfully throughout the week.

Lightning paused when they'd made it outside, looking over Smokey's truck appreciatively. His eyes lit up.

"Is that a Hudson?"

"Yeah. Had to pay for mine, though. Well, a portion anyway." He shot a wry look at his brother.

"I didn't know they made trucks."

"Piston sponsors didn't work quite like they do today, kid." He explained as they climbed into the truck. "But Hudson Motors put a lot of backing behind us and preferred to see Hudson vehicles used."

"Kind of like this." Doc commented, pulling an extremely old looking magazine ad from the visor over the passenger seat. "I can't believe you still have this."

Lightning read the vintage ad as Smokey replied.

"Hey, it's my truck, in a national magazine."

The page was faded, had been unfolded and refolded so many times he was afraid it would rip in two if he breathed too heavily on it. An illustration of Smokey's truck was in the middle, with a trailer pulling The Hudson Hornet behind.

 _The newly improved Hudson Cab Pickup!_

 _3/4 Ton_ _Built for hard work in high style!_

 _Used by the team of The Fabulous Hudson Hornet!_

"Wow...this is incredible!"

"Doesn't take much to impress him does it."

"No, it doesn't." Doc grinned.

Lightning smiled sheepishly and handed the ad back to Doc as they pulled into an old gravel lot.

"It's different than today...snap a few pictures, throw it in Photoshop-..." He trailed off as he followed the two into the building.

It was loud, hazy with smoke as a group in one corner started a game of pool. The sound of the break echoed across the large room. From the opposite corner he heard excitement and shouting, and it took him a moment to realize it was in reference to them.

A man had stood up in the corner, holding his bottle up. "Look what _the cat dragged in!_ "

"Pinch me, Moon. I think there was something in that batch of moonshine, I told you it was bad and now I'm hullucinating." Another beside him added.

"Jesse _Hudson!_ "

"It's the great _Fabulous Hudson Hornet!_ "

"That is not Hud." The only woman in the booth commented. "He's too old."

"Speak for yourself, Lou." Doc said with a grin.

She was the first to get up, meeting them as they approached the table. "I should hit you but I just can't."

"My teeth appreciate it." He grinned as she wrapped her arms around him.

"And you're the kid we see him barking at all the time?" The first man who'd shouted asked rhetorically.

"Yeah." Lightning brightened. "That's me."

Once introductions had been made around the table, they shuffled about to make room for the newcomers.

"Still at this hole in the wall-"

"Can't all be under that bright flashing neon." Scott offered good naturedly.

"That was never your style anyway." Doc agreed.

Smokey felt the need to interpret for the kid, who had no context for any of the recent conversations.

"Don't think you've ever realized how much you and he have in common."

"Huh?" Lightning looked away from the group and their conversation to listen to Smokey.

"Hud was always a country boy, through and through, but unlike the rest of us, who were content with the little places like this and the small time tracks, he had to be out there on the newly _certified_ tracks and dragged us all with him. They'd been racing longer than him, but he took over the whole show in a year."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." He looked toward his brother before looking back at Lightning. "Won his first race in some beater car, dragged me to the track that same afternoon just to show me these new cars..."

* * *

"You really should be taking that check straight to the bank."

"I will! But Henry, you've _got_ to see these cars. They're incredible."

"Yeah, I'm sure they're fabulous."

He rolled his neck as he followed his younger brother around to the edge of the bleachers. "Can't I see them from here?"

He looked over to see heat rising off the metal grand stand seating in waves, they needed to get out of this heat, Jesse was still covered in dirt, his hair damp with sweat but his enthusiasm outweighed his exhaustion.

They needed to get home and see Ruth.

"Jesse-"

"Just watch, Henry, five minutes, it's all I'm asking."

He sighed. "Alright..."

He leaned against the fence and watched as a sleek right-out-of-the-factory Hudson came on to the track.

"That's one of those new Hornets isn't it?"

"Yeah."

As the vehicle started out, he wasn't sure what Jesse had found so mesmerizing. "It seems to handle well..."

"Watch."

"I'm watching..."

When the Hornet finally got up to speed, Jesse leaned out to see it on the far end of the track, hitting his brother's arm as it came around toward them.

"This is what I meant- watch!"

"I'm watching!"

The Hornet hugged the inside wall, and while a little sloppy, the driver drifted around the turn before speeding away from them again, throwing dirt and gravel.

"It's a nice car..." Smokey grimaced, waving away the dust cloud that Jesse ignored.

"It's a _great_ car! It's not a V-8 but it's lighter, and with that low center of gravity it's got to have great handling!"

He was a little concerned with where this conversation was going, and that fear was confirmed by the look on his brother's face.

"I need one."

* * *

"He what?"

Doc was startled by Lightning's incredulous response to whatever Smokey had just said and the conversation died as they all looked toward the kid.

"You called yourself The Fabulous Hudson Hornet before ever actually racing one?"

There was a moment of dead silence before Moon broke into a grin and chuckled lowly, the others following soon after.

"Yeah, I did." He smirked, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

"We gave him a hard time for that one."

"Yeah, but that didn't last long."

"Some drivers moved to different circuits within the first year."

"Not sure why I stuck around."

"Because you like challenge."

"True."

Lightning was struck with a sudden sense of familiarity. Sitting there in the booth, while obviously different than being out at the Butte, he was reminded of his own friends from the Piston Cup series, or at least those who _used_ to be in the series with him. He was reminded of Cal, Bobby and Jr, and the easygoing camaraderie between their inner circle of friends.

Doc seemed different amongst these people somehow. Lightning watched and listened vaguely as he was relating something from one of the many races they'd participated in since he'd become Lightning's crew chief. It was still the same Doc, but he was lighter. Maybe he felt like he held less responsibility here than he did in Radiator Springs. Lightning had gotten the sense over the years that Doc had taken it upon himself to protect the town and the people of that town. He'd been intensely involved with the negotiatons of the headquarters when it was still in the planning processes, and nothing ever seemed to happen there without him knowing. Maybe it was because it had been his safe haven, maybe it was because that town had been forgotten at one time too.

All Lightning knew, or cared about at the moment, was that Doc looked more at ease than he'd seen him in a long time.

Maybe this trip had been the best idea he'd ever had. He couldn't wait to call Sally.

* * *

He didn't wait. Instead of waiting till they got back to the hotel, he called as soon as they returned to Smokey's.

Doc commented that they'd be on the porch when he was done, and to tell everyone hello for him.

He sat on the steps beside Smokey, a pleasant quiet falling over them and he could just make out Lightning's voice inside. He could tell the kid must have moved further into the house as his voice faded. Glancing down at the glass in his hand, he spun the ice in his drink and was struck with the memory of the night he'd been dismissed from Piston. He stared ahead of them into the dark.

"I left because I'd failed."

Smokey was silent. He'd had his say, it was his brother's turn.

"I left because I'd failed at the one thing I thought I'd ever do. I failed Ruth, I failed you. All I knew at that point was what made an engine tick. How were you supposed to have a successful business if you were stuck paying an employee you couldn't afford."

He could tell Smokey wanted to cut in but continued.

"I couldn't stand knowing that everyone was going back out there and I wasn't. I knew they'd want me to either work on their cars or be involved somehow and I couldn't stand the sight of that track. I was tired of going through town and dodging everyone's questions."

If it wasn't curiosity, it was pity, and he had gotten tired of both.

"When I finally ended up somewhere and stayed for more than a day, I thought of calling home, but then I'd pick up in the morning and start all over again."

Smokey was surprised by his next statement, and leaned back somewhat to look at him.

"I have no excuses."

A heavy silence fell over them, Smokey shifted, shaking his head as he huffed.

"You're worth more than a _paycheck_ , you knew that, right?"

Doc only worked his jaw, setting the glass aside. "Ruth-"

"Knew it was her time. Jesse." He took a deep breath. "We got her the best medicine and team of physicians money could buy. She knew we were doing everything in our power to help her, she was always more at peace with her situation than you were. You never learned to _let go_."

That didn't mean it hadn't completely crushed him to see his younger sister succumb to an illness no one knew how to treat, but he'd been the head of the family for nearly a decade by then and had to keep moving.

"You two were incredibly close, sometimes I think what they say about twins is true." He reached out and grabbed his brother's shoulder. "But you never failed her."

Doc continued to stare through the thickening darkness, finally looking back toward his only living relative and muttering thickly.

"I am sorry, you know."

Smokey grinned, thumping him roughly on the back with his hand.

"I know."


	6. Thomasville 4

**AN: I love writing the Thomasville arc, hope you're all enjoying it. :)**

* * *

Lightning had decided he wanted to visit Thomasville Speedway during his conversation with Sally. Smokey had hesitated only briefly before telling him he better get to bed then, they'd be leaving early in the morning.

Doc hadn't been keen on the idea of driving back to the hotel at 1 AM, so they'd camped out in the living room. Lightning had claimed the couch, catching bits and pieces of the conversation through the open doorway to the back porch. While the lights in the living room were off, soft light still faded in from the kitchen and occasionally he could tell someone was passing the door frame. He shifted to get more comfortable, opening his eyes blearily to see who it was walking through this time.

He wasn't surprised to see Doc, over the years he'd gotten so used to just the _sound_ of certain family members that he could tell who was moving about. Lightning closed his eyes again, not intentionally listening in but it was hard not to in the silent house. Even the crickets outside seemed miles away.

They must have thought he was asleep, tones low so as not to disturb him. Lightning heard the kitchen faucet turn on and cabinet doors opening and closing.

"Go ahead, make yourself at home."

"Just be glad I remember where to find everything."

The coffee maker beeped and Lightning heard the chairs to the table scuff against the floor.

"So how's it lookin' to get back out there?"

"Like a lot of work."

"Is he-"

"Kid's fine. He's still got it."

Lightning felt a rush of relief flood through him and grinned in the darkened room, arms crossed over his stomach.

"It's these new cars, strategies changing, _rules_ changing..."

Lightning didn't catch what Smokey had said.

"I never made it this far." Doc replied, and Lightning was surprised to hear him reference his own rejection from the sport without malice. "Like the blind leading the blind."

"What about these new kids."

Lightning cracked an eye open, just able to see the two sitting at the kitchen table. Doc only shook his head.

"That bad, huh."

"Unbelievable."

Lightning felt his stomach twist, did he mean talent or...?

"Next time I get a warning, I won't be allowed to leave the pit box for half a season."

"I heard about your penalty."

Lightning suddenly realized what Doc was referencing. Three Sunday races before his accident, Doc had been penalized for leaving their pit space. Tensions had come to blows with the IGNTR crew.

He hadn't seen it obviously, he'd been out of the pits and back on the track, but there'd been a brief clip that made it to YouTube of Doc jumping down from the box and yanking his headset off to rest around his neck as he'd stalked the few spaces down. Audio hadn't picked up the conversation but the two crew chiefs were far from cordial.

Lightning was fairly sure it had something to do with the near sideswipe he'd gotten when Storm had passed him on Pit Row, crowding into his pit space, he'd been forced to stop and wait for another three cars before he could pull out of the pits.

Somehow no one had noticed that part.

"I remember fist fights breaking out and no one would bat an eye."

"Now it's all fines and penalties and point standings..."

"You still enjoy it?" Smokey asked after a moment.

"Every minute."

Lightning grinned wider before finally drifting to sleep.

* * *

They piled into the Escalade the next morning, bright and early. Lightning was a little disappointed not to be taking the truck. Smokey had explained, and Lightning was a little concerned in his shift in mood so far.

"Might not have cars like this around here, but a current Piston Champion , and a Piston Legend, in _my_ truck would get a lot more attention."

He'd looked toward Doc for clarification but received none.

He'd nearly had them pull over so he could get a picture of the old wooden sign advertising the track. Aside from the fact that it was The Hornet, it was a neat Americana looking billboard, he figured Sally would like it.

"You got another five days or more, Hot Rod. I'm not stopping now."

He felt ridiculous, like a kid on a field trip, looking out the windows on either side in hopes of being able to see.

Doc had fallen silent, and when they pulled up and parked beside the old metal bleachers, he shut the car off and stared out across the turn for a few moments before getting out and letting the door close on its own behind him.

When Lightning went to follow, Smokey held him back. "Let 'im go, kid."

That's when Lightning realized what he was really looking at.

Morning mist hung low over the dirt track and dew could be seen clinging to long grass pockmarked with spider webs. The old chain link fences were stretched, bent, or completely uprooted in places. Rails from the inner wall had completely rotted away or had fallen in complete disrepair. The painted Piston logo he could see was chipped nearly to oblivion and windows from the press box had been busted out ages ago, from weather and disrespectful kids alike.

Weeds grew up through the lower benches of the bleachers, one of the giant wooden doors leading under the grand stand had fallen off its track. At one point they were likely a brilliant whitewash but now they were a dingy and rotted brown.

He looked away from the landscape to watch Doc, who had made it to the wall at the turn, leaning against it and looking out. Lighting could picture a much younger version from Smokey's story the night before, giddy over the prospect of having a career in Piston Cup.

Lightning watched as he ducked through the wooden rails and walked across the turn, pausing to scuff his foot through the dirt before sizing up the straightaway.

He did that at the Butte too.

Lightning took as much in as he could from his seat in the Escalade, feeling like he was prying when he noticed Doc brushing off a dust covered sign. He looked away and toward Smokey.

"When did they stop using this?" He asked.

"Around '67 I think, give or take a year..."

 _And no one took care of it?_ Was a stupid question, so he remained silent.

Seeing Doc make his way back to the car was enough to let him know it was safe to get out. He made sure he had his phone in hand.

He took pictures from just about every angle possible. The signs, the old painted on advertisements, the battered and beaten barn-like doors. He stepped gingerly over a half wall, mindful of his leg, and looked over an overgrown jungle that at one point in time would have been the early version of Pit Row.

He took a panorama of the press box, and stood under the twisted and dented spotlights. There were a few pictures of Doc and Smokey leaning over the wall or sitting on the bleachers he'd even been able to get without their knowledge.

 _LightningMcQueenOfficial: Stepping back in time._

He hesitated with his thumb over the publish button before shaking his head. He backspaced until the text was gone and he exited out of the app.

* * *

"The kid has a real name right?" Smokey asked as they watched him from their place on the bleachers.

Doc had yelled out to him when he'd stepped over that wall. "You bust that knee and I'll bust you."

He'd looked at his brother, having not exactly given him his full attention. "What?"

"Him." Smokey gestured. "That can't be his real name."

Who would name their kid Lightning?

"Oh." Doc shook his head, looking back out across the track. Apparently even the press box was interesting... "No. He just prefers the nickname. He's always used it, I've never heard the media address him differently."

"Hmm."

"Guess he prefers the media's image." He leaned back and braced his hands on the bleacher bench behind them, shrugging. "Something about his mother wanting to name him after his old man, but it's too old a name for his liking."

Smokey waited for the explanation to continue as he watched the kid picking through the tall weeds. As the silence lengthened he grew increasingly uncomfortable. That statement had been pretty open ended. His brows lowered, looking toward his younger brother finally.

 _Was he saying? No..._

Because he'd wondered, however briefly, but that didn't add up either. The kid's debut to the racing scene would have been far different.

"You're not tellin' me-"

He couldn't even finish his question before his brother had hit him on the back roughly. Doc's serious expression evaporated as he started laughing.

"No." Doc shook his head. "I wouldn't know, I've never met the woman."

Smokey groaned. "You're still a little punk-"

He shoved his shoulder, which only brought on more laughter and he was forced to grin finally. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard Jesse laugh like that. It had to have been '53?

He'd missed it, he hadn't realized how much he'd missed it.

Lightning had approached, phone in hand but a hesitant and unsure smile across his face.

"Did I miss something?" He'd _never_ seen Doc like that.

"Take 'im back, kid. I can't do it." He shoved his brother again for good measure. "I'd forgotten how nice it was to not have to deal with heart palpitations."

"I'm a medical professional. I can help with that."

"You're the one that causes them!"

* * *

By the time mid afternoon rolled around, they were situated in the air conditioned living room. Lightning listened to the two as both Doc and Smokey shared stories they remembered that coincided with photos or clippings that he held up.

Opening one of the larger boxes on the floor, he paused and looked up at Smokey. "These are movies..."

Luckily they were dated, at least by year. How correct they were, Smokey mentioned he wasn't sure. Lightning read over the film reels and passed _1950_ across to Smokey before he got up to pull the curtains closed.

The projector ticked quietly until it got a hold of the film, and Lightning watched with interest as the image came in and out of focus.

A young woman stood at the top of the stairs of the back porch, self consciously brushing dark hair behind her ear.

Lightning looked toward Doc, who'd noticed his silent question from the corner of his eye and only nodded subtly, his chin rested on his hand as he sat slouched in the large chair, eyes on the screen.

She gestured awkwardly. "What am I even supposed to say?"

"Whatever you want. We can always get rid of it later." Came from whoever was filming.

"So..." Ruth glanced up as if in deep thought.

The film cut out and suddenly The Hudson Hornet was on screen. They'd obviously spliced film. Lightning was startled by how _young_ Doc was.

"I just got back from Michigan."

"You've ruined this beautiful car." It must have been Smokey behind the camera.

"It is not _ruined_." A nineteen year old Doc defended.

"You don't need all that lettering-"

"How else is anyone going to see me?"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll see you."

The audio cut briefly and there were clips run together, Lightning felt like there were film crews that got paid a lot of money to edit _fake_ home movies that weren't even this entrancing.

A few moments of video showed all three siblings leaning against the side of The Hornet, oldest to youngest, Ruth was shorter than both her brothers. The colors of the recording were faded out, there was no Photoshop filter that could hold a candle to this. Lightning wished he knew what they were talking about. They looked so _happy_.

He was afraid to speak, or even look toward the other two.

The scene cut again to the front of the house, a Piston Cup sitting halfway up the steps and a still dirt covered Doc being hounded by his sister. Lightning could at least lip read _my little brother_ as she'd playfully slapped at his shoulders in an attempt to get the dust off the navy blue jacket.

Lightning did glance in Doc's direction briefly to see his eyes still glued on the screen.

The audio came back long enough for an image of Smokey's frustrated look at the camera while in his garage, the hood of The Hornet up.

"What is that?" Doc asked from behind the camera.

"Your air filter." Smokey replied, tipping the part over and dumping sand all over the floor. He scowled on camera at the laughter it prompted.

Lightning bit back a frown when Doc stood up, still watching the screen momentarily before going to leave the room. He got up, much slower, and went to follow him.

"Doc?" His frown turned to concern when he saw that he was filling his travel mug with coffee.

"Just a walk." He answered the unspoken question, grinning tightly. Already knowing how the kid would react, he gestured to the living room. "Go ahead and watch 'em. It's ok."

And it really was. He just needed a break.

Lightning lingered in the kitchen a moment after Doc left before returning to the living room. He stared at the screen, vaguely, taking in the similarities and differences between the three siblings while they were all on camera. Doc and his sister were obviously alike in many ways, Lightning noticed they both had darker hair and smaller builds than their older brother. Smokey was somewhat broader in the shoulders, brawnier.

"I wish I'd known him like that." He muttered, staring at the screen.

Smokey looked up at him, his expression clouded. "Like what?"

"You know..." Lightning turned to look at him and shrugged one shoulder slowly before looking back at the film.

"Happy..."

Smokey raised a brow before reaching out and turning the projector off.

"Come with me." He stood and started for the back door. "You need to see something."

Lightning was surprised to see how low the sun had gotten, dusk had settled in comfortably and he followed Smokey in silence. Looking out toward the main road he could see Doc had made decent ground, his silhouette already over a half mile away.

He waited quietly as Smokey pushed the heavy door open and turned a few lights on. As the old florescent bulbs took a moment to heat up, he was reminded of Doc's garage, only this was larger.

As the lights flickered to life, he wandered past the tool chests and shelves filled with every belt size he could imagine. An old Thomasville Speedway poster was partially hidden behind a metal rack stand. Lightning paused a moment, eyes roaming over the walls until he noticed the cork board. He stopped in his tracks as Smokey came up beside him.

"Got the first letter about six months after you gave up your first Piston Cup, and let me tell you I was fit to be tied. Think I'd collected three before I finally caved."

Lightning glanced at him briefly.

"They're all about you."

He nearly took a step back in surprise before looking more intently at the board.

"Every last one of 'em."

Call him sentimental, soft, whatever, but Lightning felt his chest tighten painfully.

"He _loved_ driving, but I've never seen him as happy as when he's coaching you."

Lightning looked over the photos, articles, and Doc's distinctive handwriting that peeked out from around magazine pages. The last however many years, he didn't feel like counting, flashed by behind his eyes.

Dozens of races, championships, titles, long days at the Butte, long days _traveling_ , criticism, praise, the familiar presence and instructions from the pit box, the steady calm on the mornings of races that counterbalanced his nervousness, bickering and challenging, goading and teasing, sarcasm so dry he wasn't always sure he got it.

From wanting to throw him out of town, to following his ambulance to the hospital, to taking him clear across the country because he'd _asked him to._

"Racing wasn't the best part of his life."

Lightning felt his chest tighten further.

"You are."

 _He was not going to cry in front of Doc's brother._

Lightning stood in stunned silence until finally gesturing helplessly. How to react to that?

Smokey just grinned, patting his shoulder roughly before turning him around. "Thought you might like to know..."

"Thanks." He finally choked out.

"My pleasure, kid."

Lightning took a shuddering breath when they left the building, it was much cooler outside than the stifling air within the garage. He could see Doc just coming back up the drive as Smokey closed up the sliding doors. He was surprised there was no reprimand as he nearly jogged to catch up with him.

Doc had glanced up toward the garage before looking at him. "Alright?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Enjoying the trip?"

"Absolutely, thanks for bringing me out here."

"Anytime, Kiddo."

Smokey hadn't heard the conversation, too far behind to catch anything, but he did see Jesse throw an arm over the kid's shoulders as they walked back to the house.


	7. Thomasville 5

**AN: Kind of uneventful chapter, but they need some down time once in a while :)**

* * *

Well, you've overdone it, Kiddo." Doc muttered quietly while inspecting Lightning's knee.

Gray morning light filtered in to the living room, having stayed so late the evening before, they'd spent the night at the house again.

Lightning had forgotten his medications at the hotel.

He'd woken up in more pain than he knew was physically possible, nauseated and fighting to keep his breathing level, he'd shouted for Doc, not realizing he was already making coffee in the kitchen.

Doc had found him white faced and trembling, barely able to form a sentence.

He'd winced and bit back a curse as they'd propped his knee up with pillows, and Doc removed the brace.

"Breathe, Hot Rod." He sighed, it was one thing for Lightning to make sure he took it easy, but he was the physician, he should have _made_ him take it easier.

"You have two options." He glanced up at the clock as he spoke. "I can give you the highest dosage of pain reliever available in the house, but you'll have to wait before you can go back on your prescription. Or you tough it out a little longer till I get back with your stuff."

"Which is better?"

"Whatever's here will only dull it somewhat, still might not be manageable."

"I'll wait-"

Doc stood quickly and reached for the keys on top of the television before thinking of something. Lightning watched in strained silence as he rushed up the stairs and could hear muffled voices before Doc returned.

"He's bringing you a heating pad. It'll take the edge off till I get back."

"Thanks-..."

Lightning stared at the black screen of the television until a bleary eyed Smokey appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"You alright?"

"I will be."

They very carefully got him situated with the heating pad beneath his knee and he sunk in to the couch cushions.

When Smokey had gotten a chance to wake up some, he brought coffee in for both of them.

"Thanks."

He only nodded, commenting after a moment. "My brother take his phone with him?"

"Um, I think so."

"You should tell him to just bring everything out here. Cancel your reservations in town."

When Lightning finally got a hold of him, he was already on his way back.

"I'll go back later." Doc replied before hanging up.

* * *

"This'll probably knock you out since you went off your schedule." Doc had commented while measuring a dose out of the bottle. "But you'll wake up good as new."

"That's all I care about." Lightning muttered tightly, holding his hand out.

Smokey had watched from the doorway, feeling a strange disconnect between the kid he'd watched grow up on a dirt track and the licensed medical professional before him.

The image of an injured kid on the couch didn't help much either.

Doc was right, Lightning was out in twenty minutes.

"How long you been a doctor?" He asked as his brother passed him to go back to the kitchen.

"Started a practice in...'67?"

"Hmm." Same year the speedway was abandoned, ironic.

Doc pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, blinking rapidly a few times. "I'm gunna head back to get our stuff."

"Need any help?"

"Nah." He reached for the travel mug he'd forgotten the first time around. "We barely unpacked."

Smokey only nodded, commenting as he went to leave. "We'll be here."

It wasn't their luggage that took so long, it was waiting for managers and misinformed clerks at the front desk to get the situation sorted out and their money back for the rest of the week when he'd gone to return the key. It was after noon by the time he'd gotten back to the homestead.

He wasn't surprised to see the living room darkened and the light of the projector, Lightning's face illuminated by the film reflected off the screen.

Smokey had been outside and had followed his brother in when he'd returned but paused in the kitchen when he heard Jesse's less than amicable tone.

"You don't need to watch this."

"I've seen it before."

 _Here he comes, it's the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, knocking at their door! What's he got up his sleeve today?_

"You've seen _some._ "

"Look at how many places you took, though!"

Smokey leaned his shoulder against the door frame, just able to make out the images from the angle he stood at. A much younger version of himself hit a fist against the post he'd been leaning against in excitement.

Somehow for as adamant as Doc was about shutting the projector off, they all watched in silence.

 _-trouble! The Hudson Hornet has lost control! The Hudson Hornet has lost control!_

Smokey glanced over to see the kid's face had paled, he'd obviously not seen as much as he'd claimed, his eyes were round as a red flag was waved on the screen and cars skid and fishtailed to a stop, Nash, Scott and Moon all jumping out of their cars.

 _What should've been a scene of jubilation has turned tragic here today, folks, as we await news on the Hudson Hornet's condition. As this is such a dangerous crash, we can only hope that this race today...wasn't his-"_

Lightning glanced up toward Doc as he'd flipped the switch on the projector.

"You...you were able to get out of the car?"

"I don't remember getting out of the car." He muttered. "Was in such severe shock I did more harm than good."

Silence fell over the living room, and he sat at the end of the couch Lightning occupied while Smokey took the chair.

"How long-"

"Nearly three months." Smokey replied. "That was just the hospital, it was nearly another eight after that."

"Don't remember much of that either."

Lightning opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it, afraid to break the silence that descended once more.

"Knowing what I do now." Doc started slowly, he'd never admitted this aloud, had barely admitted it to himself over the years. "I wouldn't have ever let someone with injuries like that back out there either."

Two pair of eyes swung in his direction in disbelief.

"What?" Lightning asked in surprise.

Once he'd started, he knew he couldn't just drop it. "You gotta understand, Kiddo. I spent eight months dealing with dizzy spells, memory loss and the occasional lack of depth perception. Believe me, if you had half the health issues I had for a year I would've yanked your license before you knew what was happening."

Smokey was silent, staring at the coffee table.

"Do you still-' Lightning was afraid to ask.

Doc only shook to head. "Not in a long time, dealt with headaches when I was around your age and the occasional pains where I'd broken ribs."

"All I did was bust up my knee..."

"That was more than enough."

Lightning wondered idly if that was why Doc had become _Doc_ but he was afraid to ask. He remained silent and watched when Doc got up and removed the film from the projector. He snapped the metal canister closed around the reel before he tossed it aside.

* * *

Lightning was more than content to spend a lazy day on the couch after the painful drama of that morning. He'd pulled a bunch of boxes closer to the couch and spent the day looking over old articles and images down to most mundane scraps of paper that _might_ have had something to do with racing in the '50's. Even the programs and playbills for the few fund raising benefits were interesting.

He suddenly realized he was on his own and glanced up to see Doc and Smokey through the screen door in the kitchen. Lightning fished his phone from his pocket and hunkered further into the couch, listening to the phone ring as he flipped through an old magazine.

"Stickers, I thought I'd never hear your voice again."

"Sorry." He grinned even though she couldn't see him. "Been really busy."

"How'd you finally find some time?"

"I'm kind of on bed rest for the day, maybe tomorrow-"

He wasn't surprised to hear concern in her tone. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just need to stay off it a while."

She hummed and he could picture her tilting her head to hold the phone against her shoulder, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I really miss you, Sal." He finally said quietly.

"Oh, are you really having such an awful time that you can't wait to be back here." She teased.

"No." He smirked. "That's not it at all, I wish you were here. You'd really like it out here."

"Hmm."

He could hear her typing and the sigh that followed. "You'll be there another five days?"

"Well could be any length of time now, we canceled the reservations at the hotel."

"What?"

He hummed in affirmation. "We're staying with Smokey."

"Wow. Ok."

"Yeah." Lightning grinned. "It's been a good trip."

She caught him up on the happenings of town and he told her everything that had happened on his trip so far.

There was a pause and he grinned when she wondered aloud if she could get one of the Miata twins to cover the last few reservations at the hotels.

"They might be really bubbly but they have good work ethic..."

"We'll meet you at the airport, just give us a day and time." Lightning grinned.

* * *

Now that the worst of their conversations had been taken care of, Doc and Smokey sat at the rickety table on the back porch and caught up on decades of stories.

Doc tested the table and glanced at the rotted leg beside him. "Tell me this isn't-"

"It's not. They just never last long for some reason."

Leaning back against the railing Doc gestured in to the house. "Saw the pictures in the living room."

"Mmm." He nodded. "Joan went to visit our girl up north, she figured it was a good week to be away."

"Joan." Doc smirked. "Joan _Williams_? The same Joan Williams that couldn't stand me."

"She had nothing against you, she didn't like the time you took up with Piston." He shrugged and had to admit. "She's not particularly fond of you now but..."

"A lot of people aren't." He'd gotten used to that over the years.

Smokey eventually broke the quiet that had fallen over them. "What about you, magazines don't cover your entire life you know."

"Most of what you read in the magazines comes from the kid anyway."

"Well he paints you in a good light."

Doc grinned in agreement while looking through his wallet and passing across a beaten and tattered black and white photo.

Smokey glanced the picture over before reading the back. _Before '60-_ was all it said.

"Couldn't remember the exact year it was taken when I found it again."

Smokey studied the couple looking up at the camera from what appeared to be an old diner booth.

"Are you kidding me. Is she-"

"Yeah."

"Ruth was right!" He flung the photo back toward his younger brother, albeit carefully. "How did _that_ happen?"

"Chance." Doc shrugged a shoulder, looking over the photo before returning it to his wallet.

"That's news. I've never-"

Doc sighed. "You wouldn't. She passed before the kid showed up in Radiator Springs."

Smokey's brow furrowed in sympathy. "Jesse-"

"I'm ok." He looked toward his brother and nodded.

"You have a habit of outliving anyone you care about."

"It's exhausting. As long as it doesn't happen with the kid I'll be fine."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

They heard the screen door and looked up to see Lightning balancing in the doorway, unable to tell if he'd heard that conversation or not. He'd hopped on one foot through the kitchen.

"Why are you up?"

"I hopped."

"I see that, why are you up?"

Lightning looked between the two. "I wanted to know if it's ok that Sally comes for a few days."

Doc shrugged, and looked toward his brother, that wasn't his call.

"House is empty for the foreseeable future. I don't mind."

"Great." Lightning grinned. "I'll call her back."

Doc leaned around the table to look through the screen door. "That is not hopping!"


	8. Thomasville 6

**AN: No Sally yet, I completely forgot I had even wanted to do this. She's coming, I promise!**

* * *

About an hour had gone by and Lightning was back at the screen door, looking uncertain and for once hesitant to interrupt the conversation.

"What's up?" Smokey finally asked.

"Um- you might want to, well-"

Doc got up from the table, grabbing the coffee mug and reached for the door handle. Lightning explained a little better as he backed up a few paces to let the door open.

"The film, maybe you've seen it but I figured I'd ask and thought it might not be something I should-"

"Relax."

Lightning rarely ever tripped over his words, or spoke that fast.

Smokey came up beside his brother in the living room as Lightning rewound the reel.

"It wasn't labeled. I can go..."

To his surprise, it was Smokey that cut him off.

"You're considered family, right? Take a seat."

He'd looked toward Doc for confirmation and finally sat beside the projector when he'd nodded his approval.

Lightning flipped the switch on the projector and chewed a thumbnail idly, unsure how this was going to go. He hadn't seen much but he had an idea of what it could be.

An image of Ruth appeared on the white screen again, but this time she was working on figuring out the camera in front of her. Once satisfied, she'd backed away from it and sat on the end of her bed.

"Hopefully this will work, if not then I'll end up spending quite a while prattling on to myself for no reason. I could have asked either of you to show me how this worked, and as much as I love you both, sometimes you just take over and _do_ things rather than let me."

She smirked and made eye contact with the camera before pulling at the sleeve of the brown jacket she wore.

"Yes, Henry I took your jacket this morning before you both left for South Carolina. I'm cold. You'll get over it, I know."

Lightning glanced up to see the other two staring at the screen. They'd looked at each other knowingly and Smokey muttered. "I knew I wasn't crazy that day."

"You sounded crazy. If we're thinking the right race."

"Ok, um-..." Ruth started and glanced down, brushing her hair behind both ears. "I'm not really sure how to say this."

She looked back up. "I haven't been able to figure out how to say this to either of you, maybe this is a practice run for the real thing. Or maybe this will just have to do. I don't see what I'm about to say getting a very warm reception."

This was where Lightning had shut the projector off the first time, feeling like he shouldn't be part of this one sided conversation. He still felt uncomfortable. Doc and Smokey's reactions had already told him they'd never seen this before. He felt like he was intruding on a private family conversation.

Ruth huffed on screen, looking away with a tense form as if working up the nerve to continue. She finally looked back at the camera.

"I feel good, I really do, and the weather has been good so far this summer. It's July by the way, in case you're watching this at a later time."

She hesitated, looking past the camera again and biting her tongue before continuing.

"I've just, had this feeling lately that I won't make it to thirty."

Lightning bit his lip, glancing sidelong to see Smokey had leaned back in the old recliner and Doc's shoulders had tensed considerably.

"That's not my wish, honestly, please don't ever think anything like that."

She made eye contact with the camera, and it was as if she were on the other side of a window and not just an image on a screen.

"We saw what happened to Momma, though, and how quickly this can turn around."

"So." She clapped her hands together and leaned back before sitting up straight again. "I'm filming this because I can't take away from either of you. I haven't made it to that many races but I know you both are in another world when you're at the tracks and I couldn't bear to know something had happened because you were too wrapped up in worrying about me."

Doc had slouched in to the corner of the couch, head rested against a clenched fist.

"So I am currently twenty-two. Happy early birthday, Hollywood. Get another Piston Cup for our birthday."

Doc shook his head with a fond smile.

"How many nicknames have you had?" Lightning suddenly asked.

"Too many."

"And don't argue with Henry when he tells you what to do with the car. You're a phenomenal driver but he knows the mechanics better. He has taught you after all."

There was a bark of laughter as Smokey backhanded his brother's shoulder. "See, she got it!"

Ruth's expression became serious again, and she seemed to draw in on herself.

"I know what'll happen when I'm not here anymore. I've seen both of you do this when I've gotten ill. I just wish there was a way to prevent it."

Her brows lowered and she started to say something before changing her mind. She looked at the camera. "I don't want either of you to worry. I know where I'm going. We've always said it was harder for the loved ones left behind, and I think I agree with that. I'll be whole, completed, and rid of the chains of a corrupted world."

She sighed. "I'm afraid of what will happen to you both, though."

Lightning was glued to his chair. He _desperately_ wanted to get up and leave the room but was afraid of the attention he'd draw to himself in doing so.

"Jesse, don't let Henry work himself to death. I know it's how you both deal with things but _slow down_ once in a while. Your life isn't ending because I'm not there to make it difficult."

She shifted, as if actually looking between the two of them. "And Henry, don't let Jesse shut you out. You're both stubborn and prideful to the point that you drive me insane but I know my twin well enough to know that when the walls go up that's when you have to push harder."

Ruth continued a while longer, bringing up instances and stories that Lightning didn't know the context to, but he was more comfortable listening to those than to her confessing the severity of her own illness.

It felt strangely like listening to a relative you'd never gotten the chance to meet. He learned more about her as he watched the film than he did the other two.

"Henry, Jesse, I don't know if I'll get the nerve to bring this up. I don't even know if I want to give you this film now, but I'll figure it out."

She smiled, and it was genuine, filled with vibrance and more personality than Lightning had been able to put to the name.

"It'll be hard, I'm sure, but you're both made of some pretty tough stuff. You'll hit some bumps in the road, forget which direction you're going, maybe even go completely separate ways, stop talking to each other. Neither of you know how to deal with loss." Boy had she nailed that on the head.

She nodded and made a sarcastic face at the camera. "But I know my boys, you'll figure it out."

"Smokey, don't carry the world on your shoulders." She leaned forward, getting ready to turn the camera off. "And Hollywood, learn to smile again. Little Dipper's gunna be ok."

Lightning glanced toward Doc to see that he was grinning faintly, but in the wistful sense.

When the film reached the end and automatically started to rewind, the three sat in a stunned silence in the dimly lit room.

Lightning was startled out of his thoughts when the other two started laughing.

It was pain filled, a little dumbfounded, and totally healing.

Smokey stood slowly and slapped his brother's leg. Doc hadn't moved from his slouched position but sat with his eyes closed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Neither of them knew exactly what they were laughing about.

"I need a drink-"

"Grab me one."

Lightning watched Smokey leave the room before looking toward Doc. "Hollywood, huh?

"We're a family of nicknames, Kiddo."

"Why else do you think you fit in so well?" Smokey asked upon returning, handing Doc a glass bottle before setting his own down.

"What, I only get a Sprite?" Lightning asked as he took the can.

"I keep tabs on family, kid. When I can." He added with a look toward his brother.

Lightning frowned when he continued.

"You're on pain killers that prohibit the consumption of alcohol."

He grumbled lowly as he popped the tab but was secretly thrilled at the attention and title of _family._


	9. Thomasville 7

**AN: This arc had me backed in to a corner, it's still not cooperating but my goodness I was getting concerned! I missed this arc.**

* * *

Doc had never expected to actually be _tired_ of driving but over four hours round trip after nearly a week of chauffeuring the kid around and he didn't want to see that steering wheel for a while. So he'd handed the keys to Sally immediately upon returning to the home he'd grown up in and told her to take over.

"He hasn't shut up about everything he wants to show you, get him out of my hair."

"Thanks, Doc. I missed you too." She deadpanned even as she took the keys.

"You flatter me, Sally."

She grinned and watched him take the steps up in to the house two at a time before turning back toward the Escalade.

Lightning wasn't wrong, though, she adored the town. It wasn't Radiator Springs, but where the flashing neon was absent from main street, it was made up for with turn of the century buildings. Another town stuck in time, a different time than Radiator Springs by far, but still well enough away from the hustle and bustle of modern day society that made her comfortable. It made her feel at home even after just arriving.

What she might have loved more than the charming setting itself, was her guide's overwhelming excitement to show her everything. Sally hadn't seen him this animated in a long time, eyes bright as he rattled off whatever he could remember of a specific landmark or building even down to the most mundane detail. She had no idea who or what he was talking about half of the time of their outing but was in love with the cadence of his voice and how in just a short amount of time he seemed to become a fixture of the very place himself.

"I think I was making Doc feel like a relic, I've never even seen a barbershop before. He said that one's been there as long as he can remember. Same as the old grocery across the street. I guess that's been in the same family since it was opened."

Sally glanced at the building in question before checking the intersection and starting out again. "Do you ever wonder if you were born in the wrong era?"

He seemed to consider the question a moment before replying. "I have, actually." He looked away from the window and back at her as she continued to drive. "But I doubt I would have appreciated it the same way I do now, you know?"

She stopped at the red light and looked at him again before grinning. "Yeah, I do."

Sally fixed her sunglasses and pulled the visor down as they turned toward the sun, oblivious to the fond look directed at her and the silly grin on his face.

* * *

Smokey was still having a hard time reconciling this... _person..._ that had suddenly reappeared after so many years in obscurity. He had searched and searched and _searched_ for traces of that twenty-four year old kid he'd last seen back in 1954.

Had they really been that young...

He'd convinced himself (sometime in the seventies?) that Hud, Hollywood, The Fabulous Hudson Hornet, _Jesse_ , was dead. It was easier to handle somehow, believing that he was the only surviving family member, than to think that he'd been abandoned by the kid he'd watched rise to the top and hit rock bottom in the span of four years.

That tiebreaker race had been surprising in more ways than one.

He'd been tempted to shut the television off. If he'd still been young and stupid he probably would have yanked the auxiliary cords right out of the system.

Instead he'd denied the announcers' comments, it couldn't _possibly_ be his (deceased) younger brother, who's name was mentioned very rarely in town as the generations had moved up through the years. The close up of the pit crew had proven him wrong and he'd nearly dropped whatever had been in his hand.

He didn't remember what he'd been holding, only that he'd almost dropped it.

Smokey hadn't been struck speechless in decades, but he'd spent the rest of the afternoon completely silent. One of the others, he couldn't remember which, had pointed out that he seemed to be pulling a play from Hud's own book with his sudden sullenness.

The look they'd gotten for their efforts had only confirmed it.

So with startling force, he'd been made aware that Hud, Hollywood, The Fabulous Hudson Hornet, (how many names did the kid _need_ in a single lifetime anyway?) was indeed alive and apparently well.

So he had been abandoned.

So when Doc (another name, Jesse, really?) had shown up at home, (because it was still his home) Smokey had held off his own misgivings and waited to see what would play out.

There were still moments of tension, but he'd had his say only hours after they'd met face to face after so long. He wasn't going to bring it up again, as much as he might have wanted to.

Because he really wanted to.

Even as they conversed amiably, sitting on the back porch, he wanted to just let him have it. Because how could he? How could he leave his family and never contact them again for _fifty years_?

Did he only send that first letter because he knew they'd seen the race...

Smokey didn't think he'd ever know. He doubted he'd ever ask. Because what did it matter in the grand scheme of things. His brother was there, alive, and as snarky as he remembered. If he put aside his own resentment he could almost piece together memories that weren't even real.

It would just take some time...

* * *

Smokey wasn't the only one struggling. Even in the comfortable silences, Doc knew there were questions his brother would never ask. There were answers he'd never be able to give.

Skipping town as an angry, resentful, twenty-something, had been the most rash decision of his life. In his efforts to leave the racing world behind, he'd left more than just a handful of people who would wonder what had happened. He'd left his name, his identity, his failures, experiences and life lessons that had driven him across the country. He'd left the people who had been present in his most formative years without so much as a goodbye.

He'd left them.

He'd found a town that was different enough that he could start over. He found a new circle of people that allowed him to live in anonymity (but really how could you be a doctor _and_ a judge in one lifetime and expect to remain anonymous).

He'd traded one name for another. Like trading in a car when you wanted an upgrade.

Like trading for a new driver when the previous was history. He'd learned more than just driving skills in Piston Cup.

The moments of tension between them didn't go unnoticed, either. He'd just been perfecting the tactic of avoidance since he'd been in his twenties. It came easier to him. For coming from a place and group of people that prided themselves on their straight forward natures, he sure knew how to leave certain things unsaid.

He had no idea what his brother might have been thinking while he was mulling over his own misgivings but was surprised to hear him begin laughing lowly. Doc glanced toward him with a raised brow from what he'd once considered his 'unspoken for but definitely claimed' place at the back porch table. Old habits died hard.

Smokey only shook his head. "You can't make this stuff up."

He thought about it a moment before he was forced to agree, grinning vaguely. "No, I guess you can't."

If either one of them had a knack for writing it would have been a best seller.

What started out as an underdog story, turned to heartbreak, resentments, drama, you name it. Throw the kid in to that mix and it was a regular daytime soap opera.

Smokey was still laughing, and once upon a time, his younger brother would have suddenly been offended, hot headed and ready to quarrel.

It really wasn't worth it anymore.

Now Doc only shook his head in faint amusement, looking out across the almost foreign yet familiar landscape and down the dirt driveway as the Escalade returned.


	10. Thomasville 8

**AN: I've actually updated all three stories? What? I hope this is a good sign.**

* * *

The couple had returned to the house and spent the afternoon allowing Sally to get settled. She'd been given a room upstairs, and because Lightning still couldn't quite do the whole step thing, Doc had shown her around. Sally hadn't been that surprised when he explained her room had once belonged to his sister. He'd held the door open and looked it over as she'd thrown her things on the bed. At his silence she commented that Lightning had filled her in on just about everything they'd done since arriving, and was her way of letting him know he didn't need to explain anything, not for a second time. He'd only grinned vaguely and let her know they'd all be downstairs if she needed anything, but she could tell he appreciated her words, spoken and unspoken.

She'd gotten herself settled and changed out of the clothes she'd traveled in and looked about the room silently for a moment. She wasn't about to open drawers or start snooping, but there were more than enough pictures on the walls and dresser for her to look over. She'd take more time to do that later, but paused briefly to appreciate the framed image across from the bed and near the window. It seemed like Smokey had moved the majority of the things related to his siblings to this room. It couldn't have been used in the last ten years by the looks of things. It wasn't in disrepair or in need of dusting, that aspect looked like it was at least well maintained, but it was dated when compared to the rest of the house.

A black and white photo of the Hornet had been blown up to at least a 17"x24" size, the three Hudson siblings leaned against it, she supposed from oldest to youngest. Matted and framed, it obviously held a special place in _someone's_ heart. She doubted Lightning had seen it, she'd have to ask permission to take it off the wall to show him.

Sally spent the afternoon listening to more stories, Lightning catching her up and adding more details to the fragmented, abridged version, he'd given her of the happenings of the week. She was finally able to put faces to names she'd been hearing all day as well, as the former Piston drivers Lightning had been talking about joined them at the old farmhouse. She was vaguely reminded of home, but there was a different feel to it that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Lightning had sat in the corner, fidgeting slightly until finally looking up toward her and asking if she'd like to go out again. When he was able to drive he would have just dragged her along but seeing as he was dependent on someone else to handle that, he felt a little selfish just telling them when and where they'd be taking him.

His voice had been lowered and the conversation was just between them, but she'd nodded and asked Doc for the keys again. He'd only paused briefly in his own conversation and tossed them across the table.

They'd offered quick comments of goodbye and got back in to the rental car, Sally was soon running back to the porch though. "He said he forgot what he needed."

"Ok." Doc glanced away from the group to give her his attention.

"But I don't know what he needed."

He looked once toward the car and back toward Sally with forced patience. "He didn't tell you?"

The group gathered on the porch watched the exchange with amusement as the conversation ping ponged back and forth.

Sally finally threw her hands in the air. "We got all the way out there, he got in the car and suddenly started freaking out. He said, and I quote-"

Doc couldn't help but smirk when her lawyer terminology came forward, despite still having no idea what she was talking about.

"-go let Doc know, that I forgot what I needed."

Her statement was met with silence, obviously nothing was registering.

"So what does he need there, _Doc_." Smokey asked with a smirk.

Doc pushed himself up from the chair and rounded the old table, muttering lowly. "How am I supposed to know, I don't always speak his language."

"Really? I thought all drivers had some kind of code."

"Funny."

So instead of making it a quick trip out to the car, taking whatever it was that Lightning was so worried about, out to him. Doc was forced to figure out just what the kid was trying to convey in the first place. He opened the passenger door of the Escalade and fixed Lightning with a look, his arm draped over the door.

"I might be old, but I'm not a windtalker. What are you talking about?"

"It's- well it's a box."

"Uh huh."

"That holds things...?"

"Your incredible talent for detail astounds me." He glanced back at the house and sighed. "Why don't you tell me where to find this box that holds things."

After more explanation that really was no help at all, Doc finally cut him off. " _Where is it?_ "

With a muttered response he finally returned to the house, shaking his head when the others asked what he was supposed to be retrieving and he still had no real answer. He was soon back out the door though and Smokey was struck with memories of any number of times he was rushing through that same screen door on a mission of some kind, running late, needing to be somewhere or just too energetic for his own good.

Doc tossed the whole bag to the kid with a sigh as Sally was returning to the driver's side. "Take the whole backpack, Hot Rod, and don't screw it up."

Lightning smiled broadly. "Thanks."

"MmmHmm..." He grinned and offered a wink before he hit the door panel twice and turned back toward the house.

* * *

Sally smirked before looking back toward Lightning. "So, you got what you needed now?"

He grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

"Where to?"

"I dunno, really. I thought maybe we could just go for a drive."

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes with a smirk. "You are such a drama queen."

"What? Why?"

He looked adorable holding that backpack like it were some kind of precious metal, and she could only laugh at him. "All this cloak and dagger _tell Doc I forgot what I need._ Doc had _no_ idea what you were talking about, you ask me to go back out with you and you don't even have a destination in mind!"

"Yeah well..." He suddenly looked nervous. "I just wanted to spend time with you, you've seen all there is to see of Thomasville."

She sighed and had to agree before thinking of something. "I did see signs for a state park on the way here though."

Lightning didn't reply, he only fired up the GPS.

* * *

Doc shook his head in exasperation at the expectant looks he received when he finally returned to the porch.

"What was he looking for?"

" _A ring_." He huffed as he glanced over his shoulder as the Escalade left. "And if I find out he was stupid enough to pop the question somewhere like that beaten down track I'm gunna break his other leg."

* * *

The state park was surprisingly close and before either of them knew it, Sally was parking the car and hopping out to get a look at the trails, she could see sunlight glinting off what was most likely a lake through the trees and took a deep breath before turning toward Lightning.

"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing!" He fumbled with the backpack, dropping it once before picking it up and throwing it in to the car.

"Are you okay?" She raised a brow. "You're all jumpy."

"Fine." He nodded and closed the door quickly before catching up to her.

They walked arm in arm down to the water, the area they came across was pockmarked with large boulders and they sat in the sun for a while until Sally kicked her shoes off to wade in the water. Lightning stayed where he was, not needing to overdo it any more than he had that week and was content to brace his hands on the large rock behind him.

"You should ask Doc about this place." Sally said suddenly, looking up at him and brushing her hair behind her ears. "If he grew up this close I'm sure this was another popular hangout."

"I'm sure it was."

"We should organize a picnic down here!" She kicked at the water, obviously thrilled and quite pleased with her idea.

They kicked the idea around for a while before falling in to a comfortable silence. Sally returned to the large rock they'd claimed and sat with her knees drawn up, overlooking the body of water. It wasn't Ornament Valley, that held the number one place in her heart but she was beginning to think she could make some room, especially with how the sun glinted and reflected off the ripples created by the breeze. It wasn't too different from other lakes, she figured anyway, it's not like she'd visited many in her life but she decided right there it was going to be her favorite, if only because of the look on Lightning's face as they relaxed.

She blinked and looked toward him when she heard him speak.

"Hey, Sal."

He looked calm, but there was an underlying energy to his tone and movements that caught her attention. "Yeah."

"Could you stand up."

"Ok..." Her brows drew together and she got up from the rock.

"Come here."

"You are so lazy." She huffed in amusement.

"I have a bum knee what do you want." He grinned up at her, hoping to be as charming as possible and held her hands in his. He kissed the back of her hand before speaking again. "You remember when we first met."

"How can I forget."

"I thought you were my lawyer."

"I am your lawyer now."

"True, but you don't have a timeshare in Tahiti."

"No I don't have a timeshare in Tahiti."

"We could get you one."

"I like my corner of the world in Radiator Springs, thank you."

He smiled again fondly. "Yeah...me too."

Lightning sat up straighter and moved to the edge of the rock, looking up at her with one of the most sincere expressions she had ever seen.

"Sal, I thought I knew who I was and what I wanted before I barreled in to Radiator Springs. Looking back on it, I can't believe how self absorbed and selfish I was. That week, and well- ever since really, has taught me how I should have been living up until that point. I'm thankful every day that I ended up there, for the family it gave me, but more importantly, it gave me you."

"Oh, Stickers." She leaned forward and brushed her hand through his hair, smiling warmly. "I was always glad you'd decided to stay."

"So I was wondering-" He shifted to reach in to his pocket. "And I really wish I could do this the right way but if I mess up this leg anymore I'm sure I'll get yanked out of next season." She was still standing and he, well...wasn't, so it still worked out.

"Sally Carrera, you've been patient with me for so many years, you've shown me what I should have always known in the first place. You keep me going, you're my best friend and confidant-"

She was crying, and he hoped it was a good sign.

"Do you think you can be patient with me for a while longer?"

He barely was able to finish his question, she'd begun nodding halfway through and leaned forward to kiss him quickly.

"Absolutely. I've been patient this long haven't I?" She brushed his hair back and looked him in the eye. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever ask."

* * *

 **AN2: Thanks to AllisonReader for some of this! :D**


	11. Déjà vu

**AN: It's been so long? I thought of this right before work started this morning and have been mulling it over throughout the day. Unfortunately, I have no idea if I will ever update the Thomasville arc. I didn't want to have another fic that was just a rewrite of Cars 3.**

 **This is kind of sci-fi-ish? That's why it's in Alternates.**

* * *

"You do know it was just one of those silly _ask the guest_ tweets right?"

"Yeah." Lightning stared at the blank screen of the television in front of him, seeing his reflection stare dully back at him while he sat at the end of the hotel provided bed. Kicking his heel against the carpet dully, he glanced down at his shoes as he sighed in to the phone. "You know I've thought about it."

"Who hasn't?"

"Like _a lot._ "

"Stickers..."

"I'll be fine." With one last glance at the television, he flopped back on to the bed and directed his attention to the ceiling. "That'd be something though, wouldn't it? Go anywhere you wanted, to _whenever_ you wanted?"

He could tell she was multitasking, faintly hearing the clicking of the keys to the computer's keyboard at the front desk in the background as she scoffed. "That's just what we all need, Lightning McQueen loose through space and time."

"What would you change?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

The conversation was taking a turn she wasn't expecting, but she had to remind herself that he did tend to get a little melancholy if he made these appearances alone. What once had always been McQueen and Hudson, had transitioned to Ramirez and McQueen, and every once in a while he found himself only as McQueen.

He didn't care much for the one-man-show bit anymore.

"He would have thought it was ridiculous."

"Lightning, a lot of people think it's ridiculous." There was a brief pause as she must have been moving the phone from one ear to the other. "And anyway, you asked me a question without waiting for me to answer."

"Sorry."

"What would I change..." She repeated the question to herself a few times quietly as she continued to work and Lightning grinned faintly as he picked out shapes in the popcorn ceiling above him. "I...don't think I would change anything..."

"Really?" He sat up quickly, blinking a few times to combat the rush to the head and caught his reflection staring back with a dopey grin. "Not even the road incident?"

"Nope." She chirped. "That's the best part."

"It is?"

She hummed, tone warm, and he could tell she must have been locking up for the night. "You wouldn't have stayed in Radiator Springs, otherwise..."

His smile grew. "I guess we'll never know, will we? Unless there was some kind of-"

"Goodnight, Stickers."

He laughed faintly as she cut him off, realizing the talk of time travel was done with. "Goodnight, Sal."

He'd gotten ready for bed, knowing he'd need to be out of the hotel and to the airport before seven the next morning, had checked his notifications one last time before setting his phone aside.

Aimlessly flipping through channels, he eventually left it on RSN, some repeat documentary he was sure he'd seen over a dozen times already.

Despite having seen that particular episode of the mini-series numerous times, he became quickly engrossed in the race footage and narration. He lounged haphazardly across the bed and leaned back on his elbow.

The next thing he knew he was waking up to his cell phone ringing. He rubbed at his eyes blearily, reaching out to shut the phone off. He had scheduled a wake up call and intended to actually get some decent sleep.

When had he gotten so old?

"Stop calling me..." He whined softly, still reaching about blindly for wherever his phone had become buried in the hotel comforter. "For such an expensive room, you'd think the bed would be more comfortable..." He paused and looked up blankly toward the ceiling, the room cast in a blue glow as the television repeated the same episode through the early hours of the morning. "If I miss my flight because I oversleep..." His grumbling finally ended when he discovered his phone, nearly buried beneath him as he lay on it. Squinting at the screen he didn't recognize the number and decided to decline the call. Lightning let the phone slide across the small nightstand and looked back toward the television to see an ad running for the midday talk show he had just taped for.

He wondered if they would leave that part on the cutting room floor.

It was just a silly question through a tweet. _Where and when would you go if time machines were real?_

The answer didn't take much thought, but it was too personal to really explain on daytime television. That was something he'd keep to himself...well...and Sally.

Taking a deep breath, he pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off any possible coming tears, real or imaginary, and reached for the remote to turn the television off.

His phone started to ring again, playing through the now silent and dark room, a dim light coming from the phone's screen.

Lightning had only ever used that ringtone for one contact.

He stared at the phone, hair on the back of his neck standing up and all senses prickling in anticipation. For what, he wasn't sure...

It was just a glitch. It had to be. The phone was old. He wasn't even sure he had that ringtone saved anymore, there'd been no reason to _use_ it in so long...

Lightning slid the green button across the screen, not allowing himself to look at the caller ID.

What was he supposed to do...? He felt like maybe there was something expected _aside_ from the usual greeting.

"...Hello?"

"What's going on, Kiddo?"

Lightning's hand flew to his face, raking through his hair roughly as his eyes immediately filled with tears. This was a joke, a _cruel joke_.

But maybe...

Just for a few minutes...

"Doc."

"Yeah."

"...What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to answer my question."

Whoever this was, because it couldn't _possibly_ be Doc, sounded just like him. It wasn't fair...

He was waiting for an answer.

"Uhh..." Lightning stumbled over his words. "Just-" He looked about the darkened hotel room briefly. "Trying to sleep, I guess...I haven't been lately..."

Why was he telling this to a stranger?

"I wasn't sure of the time difference-"

Lightning bit his lip and closed his eyes, feeling tears spill over as he pulled the phone away from his ear and tried to gasp a breath that wouldn't be heard over the phone.

"-but your text said to call."

He had no idea what that meant, but the more he thought of it, he realized his personal number was not known to the public...

"Doc."

"What is it, Hot Rod?"

That had done it. There was concern in that nickname. Lightning sat up straight on the bed, pulling his knees to his chest, and he swiped a hand over his eyes.

"I just want to come home."

"Did something happen?" He could tell he had the man's full attention. If this somehow _was_ Doc, he could imagine him pinching the phone between his ear and shoulder, setting aside whatever else he had been doing.

"Yeah..." Lightning barely choked out with a huff. "You could say that..."

"I got time."

 _No...no you don't..._ "I don't want to keep you..."

"I need some kind of company while getting ready for this state audit."

Lightning wracked his memory for any kind of time frame where Doc had stayed behind to inventory the clinic for an audit...

"I should get some sleep, though..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah-" He nearly squeaked. "Yeah, I'm sure..."

"Lightning."

"I really miss you."

He hung up, throwing the phone back on the nightstand, unsure if any of that had really just happened.

His vision was blurred when he reached for the phone, checking recent calls and only seeing Sally's name. He dialed the number he still remembered by heart, just to see what would happen...

 _I'm sorry, your call can not be completed as dialed. Please hang up, and try again._

* * *

 **AN: Multi-parter :)**


	12. Déjà Vu 2

"It was a dream, Stickers. You know that..."

Sally reached across the table and rest her hand over his, meeting his gaze with concern.

"Yeah." He muttered. "I do." Looking away, he brushed his free hand beneath his nose and leaned back in the chair of the kitchen table before regarding her quietly for a moment. "I kind of wish it weren't..."

"If only life were that simple, right?" She squeezed his hand, getting up from the table as she collected their glasses to refill their drinks. She attempted to sway the topic in another direction, asking how the flights had been, how had the hotel service been. Did he recognize anyone from the talk show studio they'd recorded in?

And she loved him, she loved that he did his best to take her lead. He answered her questions, in detail, and not just short or distracted answers. He was invested in the conversation, truly wanting her to know that he wasn't just offering up words she wanted to hear.

It crept back in as soon as there was a lull in the conversation, though. Try as they might, it always came back.

"I thought it was supposed to get easier with time." Lightning passed a hand over the back of his neck and then leaned his elbows on the table, clasping his hands in front of him.

"In a perfect world." She shrugged one shoulder, only able to provide a sympathetic half grin.

"But what if you could-"

"I know what your answer to that question is, but the real question is if it were possible, _should_ you?"

"It's 2019, Sal. We're no closer to that kind of science than when Doc was my age."

"There might be a reason for that."

"We've been to the moon, and sent rovers to Mars and have pictures of galaxies-"

"That's physical science, Lightning. Those are all tangible things-...this...this is time-"

"You know legalities-"

"Of the American justice system, not horology."

"Excuse me?"

She sighed and pressed her fingertips to her forehead. "The study of time. Horology, is the study of the measurement of time..."

There was a brief silence between them before Lightning spoke again.

"Studying a clock has a name..."

She cracked a smile, and shook her head fondly before continuing. "This isn't the movies."

"It might as well be."

Sally sighed, pulling her hair up because she knew it would be a furnace outside, and kissed his cheek before gathering her things. "Don't spend too much time on Google."

"Who uses Google, it's all Bing these days."

"I love you." She patted his shoulder. "But I draw the line there. In this house, we use Google."

* * *

For hours he searched the internet, _something_ had to be out there _somewhere._

It was well past midnight when he somehow found himself on a private messaging board. He'd done a lot of fake profile creating to get that to work, but it was just like creating another email for a free trial of Netflix, right? All he'd been able to follow was that those currently online were discussing probabilities, factors, and unknown variables. None of it made any sense to him but they seemed to know what they were talking about. He'd watched the conversation in silence until the question was posed, if a prototype were actually to be built, who would be the test subject?

He decided to try his hand at it. Typing a response and sending before he had the chance to back out. Biting his lip, he muttered when the forum went completely silent.

"Come on..."

Finally someone was typing.

 _You've only been in this chat for an hour, how do we know you're not with authorities?_

Authorities? What kind of question was that?

He stared at the screen a moment, brow furrowed and hands rested on the keyboard before he replied.

 _I would just like a chance to experience it._

 _Don't we all?_

He supposed they had him there, he could plead and beg but he really had nothing to offer.

He'd looked up the profiles of some of those present in the chat, MIT grads, engineers, physicists with any number of qualifications he didn't understand. There was nothing he could help with.

Lightning glanced back up at the previous messages. He wasn't the authorities, far from it, but if they were afraid of publicity they couldn't exactly approach a bank...

 _I believe you're in need of a sponsor._

* * *

He'd never hide something like that from Sally, and she'd told him she didn't believe some guys he met in an internet chat room were building a _time_ machine.

"I don't like this." She shook her head, sitting in his car with him at the butte. "But you're a grown man. You can make your own decisions."

"If it's a smooth test run, you can come with me next time."

He could tell that piqued her interest, and she finally grinned in his direction. "Really get to see this place in its heyday..."

That excitement was short lived, though, and her expression became concerned once more. "Stickers, you can't jump back and forth to different time periods and not have some kind of repercussions..."

"These guys have it all figured out. I don't really understand it all, but I don't have to know the specifics, just follow the rules they give me."

"I can expect to get you back at least, right?"

He leaned over to give her a quick kiss. "Of course you'll get me back."

* * *

"So I just have to keep this on me at all times?"

It looked like a small remote, or more like the key fob to a vehicle. It seemed straight forward enough. Lightning turned it in his hands, brows lowering at the tumbler style lock system on the side.

"Month. Day. Year." A young man pointed out, he couldn't have even been in his mid twenties. "The other side is coordinates, once both are set, press the green button."

"Coordinates." Lightning echoed skeptically. "You expect me to-"

"We've taken the liberty to preset them." A second _child_ piped up. "You told us where you wanted to go on these different test runs, so all you have to do, is enter the predetermined locations." He held out a small card with a list of places Lightning had mentioned wanting to visit. All he had to do was enter a number, one through five that were labeled on the card.

"Am I allowed to talk to anyone...touch anything?"

"It's 2019, Mr. McQueen-"

Why was it always _Mr_?

"-that has been figured in to the equation."

He blinked a few times when there was no further explanation and gestured vaguely. "And?"

"And he means-" The other explained. "Without actually explaining himself, that once you've reset the date and press the green button, you essentially erase whatever just happened while you were in that moment of time. It will revert back to whatever events had originally taken place."

Lightning stared at the fob in his hand, a smile spreading slowly. "That's incredible."

"We do have doctorates in our fields of study."

"Yet you're probably fifth on my list of doctors I'd trust my life with."

"The first?" He was questioned sarcastically.

With a wide grin, Lightning double checked the card in his hand to make sure the location was correct and gave a mock solute as he stepped to the side where he'd been instructed to stand during the test runs.

"I'm about to go see him."

* * *

He was afraid to open his eyes. Lightning could tell he was no longer in some kid's mock up of a lab, but he wasn't sure _where_ he was.

There was a breeze, he could tell that much...it rustled pleasantly through the trees and combated the effects of the sun as it beat down. Finally chancing a look in either direction, he looked up and down the road he suddenly found himself standing on.

They couldn't have programmed it a little better...?

He should probably just be grateful it had worked, and he wasn't spread across the galaxy in a million pieces...

He'd dressed as plainly as possible, hoping that wherever he might end up, at any given time, he'd be able to blend in. The last thing he needed were a bunch of questions he couldn't answer.

It struck him suddenly as he started down the road, that what money he had wouldn't be acceptable here, if this had actually worked.

All he had was the shirt on his back...

"I didn't think this through very well..."

He continued walking, keeping to the shoulder of the road and in the shade as the afternoon sun beat down. More than once someone had slowed beside him to ask if he wanted a ride, even a farmer on a tractor had motioned if he needed help. He'd declined each time, so used to the rule of thumb back home that it was just safer _not_ to accept a ride from strangers.

It had to have been at least an hour, but coming over a small ridge, Lightning hesitated briefly before starting again. He'd been here before, he recognized this stretch of road, though it certainly hadn't looked like this at the time.

The roadsides were manicured, tree branches swaying gently in the breeze and speckled shadows dancing along in time. Wrought iron lamp posts dotted the walkways of the community he could see further up the road. The sign over the building closer to him, and set a little out of town, was brightly painted in comparison to how he knew it.

The Cotter Pin.

He brushed his palms on his jeans, biting back his own nervousness and took a deep breath as he continued down the sloping road.

The closer he got to town, the more real it all became. Cars passing were certainly not of the current styles, distant chatter mixed with the sounds of town. He couldn't distractedly check the time on a cell phone he hadn't brought with him, so he instead looked at the fob he played with in his hand.

Thomasville, 1952...

He shoved the fob in his pocket when he heard a group of people noisily exit the establishment he'd only ever visited once, and his gaze suddenly rested on a dark Hudson pick-up parked to the side. The driver's side window was rolled down, and the driver spoke to someone leaning over the door.

Lightning had taken a seat on a wooden bench in front of The Pin and watched from a safe distance. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he looked in the direction of town, studying the truck as best he could. There was no way that could be anyone other than Smokey. Even decades younger, his tone and mannerisms didn't seem to have changed much.

Which meant the man with his back to Lightning was most likely Doc...

Lightning had rehearsed. Over and over again, he had practiced what he would say in a situation like this. Heart pounding, he brushed his palms on his jeans again and stood up. Everything he'd ever planned to say had left him, impulse taking over.

"-can't get in this week at all."

"I can skip a week."

"You say that now."

Realizing he'd been noticed, Lightning inclined his head faintly in response to Smokey, who had met his gaze before gesturing to the other and motioning toward him.

He was _so young,_ painfully young, as he turned to face Lightning with a questioning look.

"I uh-" He cleared his throat awkwardly, everything he'd intended to say had fled and he said the first thing he could think of. "I'm just passing through, was hoping to find a place to stay a few days."

The Hudson brothers looked toward each other before both commenting at the same time.

"There's the hotel."

"Hotel's just up the road."

Lightning nodded, unsure what else to do, afraid he might be staring...

"I don't really have a car..."

"I'll take you."

Lightning blinked a few times, watching as such a young version of his mentor slapped the driver's side door of a pristine version of Smokey's pick-up. "I'll meet you at the house."

"Don't be late." Smokey huffed.

"When am I ever late for a meal."

"Good point."

Lightning swallowed thickly as he was motioned to follow the other, biting his lip harshly when the pick-up left the lot to reveal The Fabulous Hudson Hornet paint job.

He wasn't expecting an invitation and slid in to the passenger seat, staring wide eyed as the other pulled a pair of familiar looking aviators from the visor overhead.

This was happening. It was really happening, or he was dreaming and would wake up back in that hotel room again.

He realized he'd been spoken to and shook himself mentally, the expectant look directed toward him was too familiar. If he seemed cagey to the other, it at least wasn't being commented on...

"Sorry? Oh- I had wanted to make it to the race-"

"Was last week."

"Right." He improvised. "I had car trouble." He'd have to remember everything he said, he couldn't change his story after this...

The ride from The Pin to the hotel was far too short, and he found himself opening the door to the Hornet slowly, thanking the other.

"Don't mention it-?"

"Lightning." He rephrased at the raised brow. "It's a nickname."

Before getting out of the car, Lightning shook the hand offered in his direction, remembering the drive back from a particular race in California.

"Jesse Hudson."


	13. Déjà Vu 3

Lightning bit his lip as the Hornet backed out of the space and left him standing in front of the hotel. No money, no shelter, no knowledge of where he'd ended up, no friends.

The few people he did know were over fifty years younger than when he had last seen them and had no idea who he was.

How was this going to even work...

He needed money. He was used to just _having_ money. It came with the territory of being a successful Piston Cup driver...

He crushed that thought as soon as it came. Driving against Doc in the '50s would be some childhood dream made reality, but he wasn't interested in putting a target on his back either. His ego might have been talking a big game, but he was pretty sure he'd be able to keep pace. He had a feeling his mentor wouldn't take too kindly to that.

He'd never really worked a regular job before. Helping out every now and then at the V8 or when Sally was busy at The Cozy Cone didn't count.

He could always figure out where Doc lived and ask for help. _Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but you're my crew chief so help me maybe?_

That would go over well...

Groaning quietly, he entered the lobby and tried to come up with something to say to the man at the front desk. Waiting patiently behind a few people checking in, he could just make out a hushed conversation to his left.

"He's looking for more drivers."

"By when?"

"Hasn't decided. This is the biggest gig he's ever gotten. He just doesn't have the man power."

Without thinking, Lightning stepped in to the middle of their conversation. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I assume it pays. I want in."

The first eyed him up and down briefly with a skeptical look before glancing about to see who else may be listening. "You want in?"

Lightning nodded.

"He doesn't even know what we're talking about." The second huffed, ashing his cigarette.

"So explain it later. I heard all I really need to know."

"You the one Hudson just dropped off?"

"Yeah." Maybe that could earn him some credibility. Looking between the two, he nodded quickly.

The two men glanced to one another before seeming to come to a conclusion. One nodded as the other gathered up the paper in front of him and motioned for Lightning to follow.

Following a couple of strangers out to a car might not have been the smartest thing he'd ever done, but neither was traveling through time with no means to provide for himself.

He sat in the back seat and bounced his leg as they left the hotel front.

"You any good with a car, kid?"

"One of the best." He met the driver's gaze in the rear view mirror while cracking his knuckles between his knees.

The man in the passenger seat laughed aloud at that. "Anyone with a car between here and the Mississippi says the same. You're not special."

Lightning furrowed his brow, glaring at the back of the seat in front of him but remained silent. He'd have to tone it down at least a little bit...maybe...

He could feel his heart racing when the car came to a stop, parking behind a number of familiar looking vehicles. A white farmhouse stood picturesque near the trees with a nice size barn on the other corner of the property.

It was the Hornet parked in front of the barn doors that had caught his attention.

Getting out of the car and following the two he'd just met, Lightning didn't notice much of the conversation. Looking in all directions, he tried taking in as much as he could until remembering that he was trying to _blend in_ and not be noticed, or worse, make a fool of himself.

He was handed a heavy and decent sized book by the man who had been driving. Juggling that with one arm he awkwardly took the glass of shine, he could only assume was what it was, that had been passed to him in the other hand. He promptly dropped both when someone commented from the porch.

"Hey, you brought Hot Rod."

All attention was suddenly on him, and Lightning was sure he was some sickly shade of gray. He handed the book back to its owner and huffed an apology over the dropped glass.

"That stuff's expensive and he throws it in the grass."

"It cost you nothing, Junior."

"It cost me time, alright?"

Standing awkwardly at the bottom of the steps, Lightning scanned everyone's faces in the gathering dusk. They were all there.

River, Junior, Lou, Smokey...Doc...

He'd called him Hot Rod.

As if reading his thoughts, Lou was the one to mention it, looking across the table. "Hot Rod...?"

"Yeah." Was the matter of fact answer as Jesse leaned his chair back lazily on two legs. "Cause he hasn't got one."

Lightning frowned when the others all reacted in ways that suggested it made perfect sense.

Junior was leaning against the railing, he eyed him briefly over his shoulder before turning fully to face him. "Rob even tell you what's going on?"

"Just that you need drivers.

"Says he's one of the best." Robert supplied.

Lightning was a little offended at the round of faint laughter that rippled through the group, and he couldn't help but glance up to see one reaction in particular.

"Attitude is only permitted when the skill's proven." The second man he'd met commented, watching him. Could that man even drive?

"We've seen more than enough attitude without the skill." Jesse replied as he let his chair fall back in to place. "But how you gunna drive without a car?"

"I uh-" Lightning stuttered. "I'll come up with-"

"He can drive the Ford."

Lightning was surprised to hear a feminine voice aside from Louise in the group, and blinked a few times at the figure that had appeared just outside the screen door on to the porch.

"The Ford's not up to speed." Jesse immediately replied.

Lightning saw his chance and spoke without thinking, all while glancing between the two and realizing who she was.

"You won your first race in that car. It's got to be good for something."

Jesse turned his attention away from his sister to give Lightning a shrewd glance and then finally to Robert. Raking a hand through his hair, he scratched at the back of his head in frustration. "Rob, you brought a _fan_ in to this-"

The others had picked up on that as well, everyone talking at once.

"If this gets out-"

"We could end up-"

"-we'll never be permitted on a-"

Lightning thought his friends could be excitable... Everyone spoke over the other until it was brought to an abrupt end.

"Alright, that's enough."

The porch fell silent with Smokey's stern order, and while they had all been reprimanded as well, Lightning felt three inches tall as he was stared down by the man.

"So you're a Piston fan."

"Yes." He left out the _sir_ realizing he was probably older than most of them.

"You can drive."

"Yes."

"Can you keep your mouth shut."

Lightning nodded.

Smokey watched him for a long moment and finally shrugged a shoulder, looking back toward Junior. "It's your operation. You make the final call."

Lightning tried not to bite his lip, forcing himself to only return Junior's gaze and not look anywhere else.

"We'll see."

* * *

 **AN: This is absolutely a product of recently watching The Sting for the millionth time the other night**


	14. Déjà Vu 4

He'd been fronted enough money to stay at the hotel in town, with the understanding that it would be returned once he had any extra money to his name. He'd offered to even put it in writing but the thought had been waved off.

"Handshake is binding around here. Plus, there were enough people around who could point you out."

He'd appreciated Junior's help in that sense, but had to remind himself this was technically a business deal.

Weeks had passed and he was still surprised at how cheap the cost of living was. He was current up until the end of the week but without any more cash flow, he'd soon find himself back where he had been, only this time in debt.

If it were up to him, he'd spend every waking moment at what everyone called the homestead. He'd seen more of Lou, River, and Junior so far than he had _any_ of the Hudsons, and spending more time with Doc was the whole point of going through all this...

He hoped that would change with the agreement that had been made earlier that week. He'd be driving the Ford, and Jesse was adamant that if someone was so keen on driving with them, that they'd have to maintain and work on their own car.

Lightning had nearly groaned, biting back a _come on, Doc_ when it had been decided upon. He'd stared at the Hornet despondently while the Hudson brothers had cleaned it up that Sunday afternoon.

"We've got our own rigs to worry about. I'm not babysitting-"

"Jesse."

Lightning had bristled at the remark, but hadn't gotten the chance to protest. He'd only met his mentor's gaze defiantly while crossing his arms.

"Well, I don't." Jesse had leaned back against the Hornet and looked over their recruit appraisingly. "You really want to do this, no one's holding your hand."

That had been the last real conversation between them...

Lightning sighed and flopped back on the bed in his hotel room. Someone was supposed to be coming by to pick him up, and until then he was going to figure out how to get past the wall he didn't realize he'd have to break through all over again.

It was just Doc, though, right? But it wasn't his Doc. It wasn't having his door pounded on at five in the morning because _he needed to see the sunrise at the butte_. It wasn't late nights sitting at the V8 under the neon and watching the bugs gather around the flashing _closed_ marque. This wasn't Lightning listening to advice or answering questions about his own background. It wasn't stern reprimands hiding concern or good intentions. This was challenging, and impatient. It was being weighed and tested for merit. This was an ego in navy and white behind aviator sunglasses.

Alright...so it was Doc...

He blinked a few times, sitting up once more and staring at his reflection in the full length mirror across from him for a moment before smiling faintly.

He checked his watch, and his smile faded as he glanced out the window and to the road below. His ride was there, and it wasn't a Hudson pick-up.

* * *

"Any idea what kind of work it needs?"

"Just some fine-tuning." Jesse stared at the Ford in front of them, arms crossed as he leaned back against the Hornet's frame. "Drives fine, just hasn't been used for performance. Hasn't left town in years."

Lightning nodded. "May I?"

Jesse only shrugged a shoulder and gestured to the vehicle.

Lightning might not have known that particular car, but he obviously knew his stuff and was comfortable enough to know he didn't look like a fool in front of the other. He'd held back a grin, afraid his face might actually crack when curiosity had gotten the better of his former (eventual?) mentor and they had ended up going over the engine that afternoon together.

He used that time to his advantage, asking what he could about this deal while one on one instead of in a group.

"So when is this run supposed to be happening?"

Doc...Jesse...he didn't know how to address him mentally as he considered the fact that this person had carried some habits apparently throughout his life. Lightning hadn't heard a word he said since the kid was speaking from under the car.

"What?"

Jesse's head popped in to view beside the passenger tire. "He hasn't set a date. He doesn't have enough ready yet."

Lightning grabbed a tool that had been balancing precariously on the fender before it had a chance to fall and hit Jesse in the face. "So you're lying low until then?"

"Hell no."

At his questioning look and furrowed brow, Jesse continued. "If it all suddenly goes silent, they'll be on to us."

"They...they as in..."

"Georgia's finest."

"You mean the cops..."

Jesse had disappeared under the car again, but Lightning could hear him this time. "They grow up so fast."

Ignoring the ribbing, Lightning crouched in front of the car, twisting awkwardly to see. "You're running from the cops."

Jesse was preoccupied with tightening a clamp, attention on a hose in a hard to reach location. He glanced in Lightning's direction quickly before looking back up in to the menagerie. "What do you think running shine- what is so funny."

Lightning could only shake his head, laughing as he stood up once again. Unable to control himself, he was soon lost in a fit of laughter and dropped the tool he'd been so careful to keep from falling. It clattered in its descent through the engine compartment.

"Ow! What the hell, McQueen?!"

* * *

"You can ride with Hud."

Lightning could have been knocked over with a feather. He didn't even care that it was immediately being protested.

"I don't take passengers."

"He's gunna be driving your car next time. He needs to see the route." Junior raised a brow.

"You're the decoy car." Lou added.

"Who made that decision anyway." Jesse continued to argue. "The most distinctive looking car of the bunch is the decoy-"

"We did. It's your turn."

Jesse only glared silently before tossing his keys up and snatching them out of the air. "Fine. McQueen, you're with me."

He tried not to look like some over excited puppy, forcing nonchalance as he made his way to the passenger side door. He paused, and pretended to be occupied but tried to hear the conversation between the Hudson twins through his open door as they stood at the front of the car.

"I'm not lying."

"And you don't have to. If anyone comes around, tell 'em we're out for a drive."

 _Out for a drive, right._

"They're not going to buy it."

"We're barely leaving the county. We'll be back before twelve."

"If not? Who am I supposed to call."

"Well who'd you call last time?" Jesse asked in a knowing tone.

"That isn't funny."

"It's kind of funny."

"Just go, Jesse Aaron."

"I'm _going_ , Ruth Anne."

* * *

Lightning wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. This wasn't like his driving through the woods when he'd spent that part of a week training with Smokey, but it might have had something to do with the fact that he wasn't the one driving.

He was white knuckling the bench seat of the Hornet, afraid that if he grabbed any part of the door it would fly open and he'd go tumbling out.

"I can't believe you're driving like this- I can't believe _you're driving like this- **I can't believe-**_ "

"Will you _shut up._ "

"We're gunna crash!"

"I know what I'm doing!"

"Is your ploy to act like you don't? Cause you had me fooled!"

Jesse shot a look across the car in the dark before putting his attention back on the barely perceptible trail in front of them, weaving in and out of the forest undergrowth. He down shifted just long enough to make a hard turn and the engine whined, tachometer spiking up as he worked back up through the gears.

"Do you always treat this car this badly?"

"I _do not_ treat this car badly!"

"What do you call this?" Lightning could barely see him, eyes wide and cringing as they went over uneven ground.

"Exercise." Jesse grit through his teeth as they came out on to a gravel road, fishtailing violently before straightening out. Sirens wailed somewhere back in the trees, he'd have to backtrack and circle around more than once before he could assume he'd lost them.

"You're too hard on this car."

"Oh, please."

"It should be treated with respect."

He was surprised when the other burst in to startled laughter. "Respect? This car's my paycheck! You think I don't-?"

"Not from the looks of it." Oh...he was starting to sound like a disgruntled parent...

"You keep thinking that." Jesse replied with faint amusement, slowing as they finally came to a paved road and blended in to the general traffic.

Jesse doubled back, driving through town and back out through the country, this time on marked roads. Pulling in to the lot of The Cotter Pin, he rolled down the window when he came up beside his brother's truck.

"Haven't seen anyone."

"No." Jesse replied. "Think I lost them back by the tracks."

"Wait a bit before you go home."

Jesse had only nodded. Then spying something outside of the Hornet, he opened the door to investigate.

"You dented it, didn't you." Lightning muttered. "I knew it..."

All three of them stood in front of the chrome grill as Jesse pulled a small bough from beneath the undercarriage. He tossed it to the side of the building with a low curse as a cruiser made its way in to town.

Lightning had been hoping the car would pass by. Instead, the officer parked beside the Hornet and got out slowly.

He wasn't oblivious to how Smokey had put himself between them and the officer, either.

"Evening, boys."

"Good evening, officer."

"Evening, sir."

The man didn't look like the type to be able to run anyone down on foot, but had the air of someone who had enough pull to get what he wanted. "Where your friends at?"

"Dunno." Jesse answered. "Supposed to meet them here in a bit."

"You wouldn't happen to be cover tonight, would ya?"

"I'm just sittin' here, sir."

"Would you mind opening the trunk of your car?"

Lightning frowned, looking between everyone present. He wasn't surprised with the answer the officer received.

"I do mind, actually, but since you asked so nicely and all." Jesse reached through the open window and popped the trunk open, letting the officer look with the use of his flashlight. "You wanna look under the hood too? That's where most people's interest is..."

The officer ignored the jab, centering the beam of the flashlight briefly on Lightning. "You're that new kid I've seen hanging around their group."

"Sir..." He nodded politely, unsure what else to do.

"Where you spend your evening, son?" He nearly had his back to the Hudson brothers, focusing on what he could get from this line of questions.

"Was with Hudson all day..."

"He showin' you the area, then." He glanced once at the local boys.

Lightning nodded. "I've gotten to know town, I was getting a look at the river and tracks and whatnot."

Jesse glared at him over the officer's shoulder. Of all the places _not_ to name...

"Is that so." The man's grin said the same, looking smug as he turned his attention back on the shine runners.

"You're lucky there's nothing on you, boy."

"There never is." Jesse replied defiantly.

"You know." The officer spoke airily as he returned to his car, standing beside the driver side door. "Your Pa's probably rollin' in his grave seein' how you turned out, guess I can't blame it on your folk, though."

That was a slap in the face even to Lightning, and he saw Jesse jump forward, only stopping when Smokey knocked his shoulder with his own, having quickly faced the other way and muttered lowly.

"Don't, Jesse. _Don't prove him right._ "

"Listen to your brother, kid. He's done his best-"

Smokey cut him off. "If you're finished, _sir_."

The man nodded, tipping his hat arrogantly before getting in to his cruiser.

They were silent as they watched him leave, and to Lightning's surprise, it was Jesse who broke the quiet.

"That should've bought enough time...I'm going home."

Lightning wasn't about to ask for a ride, and turned to start walking up the dark stretch of road toward town.

"You should stay with us. For the night at least."

He paused, turning on his heel. "What?"

"They'll be watching you now."

He wasn't going to ask for any further explanation and got in to the car. Sitting in uncomfortable silence through the short drive to the homestead, he picked at a hole in the knee of his jeans and stared out the passenger window. More than once he opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again and bite his lip.

Smokey had followed them out, and Lightning hung back awkwardly in the kitchen, afraid to intrude too much.

Jesse had thrown his keys on the counter, ignoring his sister's question of how things had gone. She had only nodded silently when Smokey gestured in the direction of the steps after Jesse had disappeared upstairs. "Ruth Anne, could you..."

Smokey turned around, pinching the back of his neck roughly and seeming to suddenly realize Lightning was there. "Guess we better get you a blanket."


	15. Déjà Vu 5

"He catches you with those, you'll be walking back to town."

Lightning set the sunglasses back on the table and slid them to where they'd previously been resting before looking up to the calm expression in Ruth Hudson's gaze. He wasn't sure what to say. They'd been formally introduced, but he'd yet to speak to her one on one. He'd never expected to meet her, there was no reason to ever expect to meet her before all of this. She was a story, a figure in his mentor's previous life, and here she was politely berating him for touching something that wasn't his.

She wasn't exactly what he had expected, though once again, it wasn't like he had much information to go by. He'd always just imagined a feminine version of Jesse Hudson, rough, and rowdy, and loud.

She was quiet, more prone to observing than taking part in any antics that went on. Every move she made seemed like it had been planned well in advance. She took her time to do anything, he'd already heard her mutter something similar to; _if it's worth doing, it's worth doing right._

She was nearly a polar opposite of Doc, well at least _this_ Doc, who jumped at the first underhanded remark and from what Lightning could tell, was the ring leader of sorts.

The Doc he knew had taken on more of his twin's qualities as he'd aged.

They were definitely twins, he couldn't argue that, and there were a thousand questions he wanted to ask but was afraid of possibly offending either of them.

So instead he nudged the glasses further toward the middle of the table, clearing his throat awkwardly as he crossed his arms and rested his elbows on the table.

"I uh-...sorry to intrude..."

"You're not intruding." She shook her head as she crossed the kitchen floor and started a burner on the stove. Moving the kettle to where she wanted it, she glanced in his direction briefly.

"You want to get in to running shine..."

"Just to experience it."

"You're a Piston Cup fan." She stated matter-of-factly, pulling a small box from a cabinet and setting up mugs to make tea.

"I am."

Ruth turned toward him and leaned back against the counter, pointing a spoon in his direction. "You're either an extremely intense fan, or you're working with someone in Wilmington. Which is it?"

He could feel the color drain from his face. "What?"

"We may look like a bunch of country bumpkins, Mr. Mcqueen, but we're not oblivious."

Lightning paused in his rebuttal, wrinkling his nose and leaning back in his chair. "What does that even mean?"

Ok, maybe she was more like her twin...she flipped the burner off on the stove and went about her task with obvious forced patience. Filling the mugs with hot water, she let the spoons clank against the ceramic mugs for effect to get her point across. "You've got nearly five years on Henry, you come in to town out of nowhere, knowing _exactly_ where to go and who to speak to to get involved in this little operation-"

"I'm not sure it's so lit-"

"I'm not finished." She eyed him sternly as she set a mug down in front of him.

Lightning blinked, staring at the mug and then up at the formerly mild-mannered girl. "Should I be afraid of this being poisoned?"

"Not my style." She deadpanned as she returned to finish preparing her own cup.

He grinned before sighing quietly. "You weren't finished."

"No. I wasn't." She sat across from him, watching him in the dimly lit kitchen as the clock in the living room ticked loud enough to fill the silence that had fallen over the first floor of the house. Ruth tapped her fingers against her mug. "We don't trust you."

"What? But I was-"

She raised a brow. "Why do you think you're here?"

"So that the-...so you can all keep an eye on me..."

She grinned, tilting her head and shrugging a shoulder as if in apology.

"Well I'm not working with anyone...I'm just-" He hesitated, unsure how to phrase it. "A fan...a really avid fan, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Best I can do."

She regarded him a moment, tapping the mug with her nails again before huffing lowly and pushing her chair back. "All I can ask...I guess." She smirked faintly at that before continuing. "Henry got you a blanket and pillow?"

"He did, thanks."

"Don't mention it." She stood and offered a good night in parting.

"You're not even going t-..?" He gestured to the cup in her hands.

"Oh." She glanced down at the steam that continued to rise. "It's not for me."

He nodded in understanding, she was certainly the nurturing type.

When he was alone once more, he glanced up at the clock to see that it was well past midnight. He'd heard murmured conversation upstairs but that was _definitely_ none of his business. They weren't comfortable with him to begin with, listening in on their conversations wouldn't earn him any points.

As much as he might have wanted to.

He yawned, debating on calling it a night and idly wondered where the light switch might be as he absent-mindedly twisted the arm of the sunglasses on the table in front of him.

"You have a habit of messing with things that aren't yours?"

He nearly dropped the mirrored aviators, fumbling with them a moment before they did hit the floor. It wasn't the roughened voice he was used to but it was still unmistakably _Doc,_ and Lightning felt himself cringe the same way he had when he'd been found in a garage he shouldn't have been in how many years ago...

"Sorry..." He scratched at the back of his head self consciously. He was making all kinds of great impressions, wasn't he.

"Don't be sorry." Jesse replied impatiently as he stalked to the table to snatch the glasses back. "Just don't touch things that aren't yours."

He would have laughed, any other time he would have laughed at how the item in question was apparently going to be kept safe from him, propped on the kid's head, indoors, at one in the morning.

"I didn't realize they were that special."

"They are."

It was a short answer, and apparently all he was going to get.

He'd forgotten how frustrating this was.

"Did you just dump out that tea?" Lightning frowned, watching the other standing at the sink.

"She always means well...but I'm not a tea drinker."

Lightning watched as he instead set about making half a pot of coffee.

That was familiar, and if he pictured a smaller kitchen, with a slightly different layout, he could convince himself it was any other time he'd sat a table over coffee talking till one in the morning. Just trade out the dark hair for graying...aviators for reading glasses, the watch for a graduating class ring, and he'd be there. _Right there._ Maybe he should have chosen another time, another date, one where he didn't have to be such a _stranger_. He'd wanted so badly to talk to Doc, to _see_ Doc again that he originally hadn't cared about the where or when.

Now he just wanted to at least be _recognized._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a new cup was set in front of him, and his vision blurred briefly when he glanced at the contents and could tell, that somehow, it had been made exactly how he drank it.

Clearing his throat roughly, he muttered a thanks. "How...?"

"You look the type."

Lightning could only huff lowly, and could tell he was being scrutinized by the other.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." He answered quickly before his nod turned in to a gesture of denial. "No...not really." He had to look like an idiot, a total stranger, having some kind of breakdown, in his former father figure's kitchen, in the 1950s.

It just sounded ridiculous.

"Sorry." He shook his head and pulled the coffee cup closer, still feeling the weight of the other's gaze across the table. "Um...my- my dad and I used to sit like this." He raked a hand through his hair. "It's been a while, and uh...the last time we talked over coffee was, well, the hospital-"

Jesse's expression had sobered and he looked away briefly before turning his attention back on him, muttering lowly. "I'm sorry."

Lightning let out a sharp sound, he couldn't tell what it was. "Yeah." He met Jesse's eyes. "He said that too."

A heavy silence fell over the kitchen and Lightning scrubbed his hands roughly over his face in exhaustion, physical and emotional. When he sat upright again, massaging his temples with his fingers, he caught a familiar, pensive, look.

"You ever feel you've failed..."

He stared at the coffee cup, then glanced at the half empty tea cup beside it. He took the coffee cup without thinking, as if leaving it untouched would be an insult of some kind and wrapped his hands around it.

"I think I've failed a lot of times, I mean there're times-"

"I mean people."

Lightning stared across the table, studying this Piston Cup legend who couldn't be any more than twenty-one if he was lucky. Carrying a sport on his shoulders and paving the way for future generations to follow. How many times had he heard the same comments, how they wanted to meet him, wanted to _be_ him, if only to know what it felt like to be so talented, so successful. To be The Fabulous Hudson Hornet, living the dream without a care in the world.

Lightning could see it, at twenty-one, that kid already had too many things to care about.

He bit his lip, afraid he might bite hard enough to bleed before nodding faintly. "Yeah-" He choked. "I'm pretty sure I have..."

Letting his comment hang for a moment, Lightning realized he wasn't going to get much out of this younger version of Doc, who was just as tight lipped as he was when Lightning originally met him. He attempted to push the conversation forward, even adding the personal detail of his own in hopes of getting him to talk.

"My biggest fear was failing him...what about you?"

In the pause that followed, he was sure, _sure_ _,_ that he'd get something more than the brush off. There was hesitation before the door slammed shut again.

"I dunno." Jesse got up and dumped the cold coffee in the sink. "Neither of my folk were around long enough _to_ fail them.


End file.
